Cherish the Memories
by ximcarebear
Summary: Sequel to At Last I Found You. It's junior year in college. The gang decided to meet up in Los Angeles and reunite. One problem Gabriella lost her memory, including Troy. And it's all Troy's fault. Will this cause the gang to break up?
1. Memory Lost?

**Chapter 1: Memory Lost?**

Taylor ordered a vanilla bean at Starbucks on the way to class. It was their junior year in college. Everybody tried to keep in contact, but things change from time to time. Some kept in contact though. Taylor and Kelsi talked on the phone sometimes. Chad, Troy, and Jason sometimes go to NYU for basketball games. Usually, Sharpay goes to their games, so they talked. Sharpay and Kelsi went to the same college, so they would talk about what they talk about to one of the members of their crew. Zeke got transferred to Stanford in the beginning of sophomore year, so Zeke, Taylor, and Gabriella hanged out together. Zeke secretly kept in contact with Jason because of Troy/Gabriella break up.

Taylor walked to her dorm that she shared with Gabriella. She opened her dorm door and closed it behind her. Gabriella appeared at the hallway and ran toward Taylor, happy.

"Hi Tay. How's your day today?" Gabriella asked, swinging her arms around.

"Fine. How's yours?"

"Good. I think I flunked my math quiz though. I don't remember any of the equations."

"Oh. Okay." Taylor changed the subject. "And you packed right?"

"Yeah. But why?"

"Remember? I'm going to visit my friends at UCLA."

"Oh yeah. What's their names?"

"Chad, Troy, and Jason."

"Oh. They sound like cool people."

"Yeah." Taylor started walking away, but turned around after a few steps, "you sure you don't remember them?"

"No I told you a million times. I don't remember them." Gabriella ran back to her room. Taylor sighed and sat on the couch. She remembers the day Gabriella lost her memory.

_Flashback_

_Ever since the day Troy broke up with Gabriella, she's been crying her every single night. Sometimes she would call Taylor and talk to her about it. Things started settling down when college started, but when Gabriella re-read her school yearbook, she started bawling about Troy all over again. One day changed her whole life._

_Taylor was walking to her room one night. Usually she hears crying in Gabriella's room but this time there was nothing. She knocked on Gabriella's door. Nobody answered so she went in. Gabriella was just sitting there, her arms around her legs close to her chest. Taylor walked over to Gabriella._

"_Are you okay Gabi?" Taylor asked softly. Gabriella jumped. _

"_Who are you?" Gabriella said, backing up._

"_Don't you remember me? I'm Taylor, your best friend." Taylor stepped forward._

"_No you're not." _

"_Wait do you know your name?"_

"_Yeah. Gabriella Montez." Taylor lay out a sigh._

"_How old are you?"_

"_15."_

"_What school do you go to?"_

"_Lawson High." Taylor gave her a confused look._

"_Where's that?"_

"_San Diego." That's where she went to before she moved to East High. Taylor figured out everything._

"_Do you remember a Troy Bolton?"_

"_No." Taylor gave her a mischievous grin. "Where's my mom?"_

"_She's in Albuquerque. It's where you lived before you're in college. Right now, you're a freshman in Stanford. You are 18 years old," Taylor said like Gabriella is a little kid. _

"_Really? Stanford is my dream college." Taylor slapped her forehead. Gabriella realized something. "Wait how come I'm 18 when I remember I'm 15?"_

"_I don't know. Memory lost?"_

"_Maybe." Gabriella took out her hand. "In that case, I better make friends that I'm already friends with. You know me, I'm Gabriella Montez. And you're Taylor right?" Taylor nodded her head. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." Taylor shook Gabriella's hand. "So what am I majoring in?"_

"_Science."_

"_Oh good thing I've got some knowledge of that." Gabriella smiled._

_End of Flashback_

Ever since then, she became close friends with Gabriella. Twice. But it's alright. Gabriella got to meet Zeke too and she especially loves his cookies. Zeke knew the whole story and was mad at Troy, but he's still going to UCLA with Taylor and Gabriella. Taylor hopes that this trip goes well.

* * *

**A/N: Well here's the first chapter. Hope you love it!!! **

**Here's some answers to your reviews. Gabriella has memory lost because of depression against Troy. She's been crying everyday and so she cried so much, she had a bit of memory lost. I saw it in a movie, so I thought that will be the main problem. But in the end, Gabi might or might not get her memory back, it depends if you read the end. And yes, she really forgot at what happened at East High. She still kind of falls in love with Troy, but yunno when Troy tells her about the five years old thing, she doesn't react the way Gabi reacted in At Last I Found You. So just keep reading and you'll understand. And I made the last chapter two years later cuhs I didn't have anymore ideas for more events between Troyella and I had this memory lost idea in my mind for a long time, so I just skipped and went straight to the sequel. Hope you guys don't mind. And no, she doesn't know that Troy's her ex-boyfriend cuhs she doesn't remember that stuff. But she'll find out sooner or later. You'll just have to see. Don't kill me cuhs I'm not telling you the whole story. :D**


	2. Might Not Be Temporary

**Chapter 2: Might Not Be Temporary**

"C'mon Gabi! We need to get to the airport!" Zeke yelled.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" Gabriella was putting her finishing touches on her makeup.

"Gabs, we're going in the car. Come down when you're done," Taylor shouted. Gabriella hears the door opening and hurried.

"I'm here. Let's go." Gabriella goes downstairs to help Taylor with the luggages. They leave to the airport. When they get there, they checked in and went to their gate. They immediately got settled in their seats. Taylor and Gabriella were seated together in the middle and aisle seats. Zeke sat behind them in the aisle seat. It didn't take long for them to get to Los Angeles. Once they landed, they checked out and got their luggages. They held a cab and drove to their hotel.

Gabriella and Taylor shared a room with two beds. Zeke had a room next to the girls with a queen sized bed. They decided to take a shower and change before going to the UCLA stadium. Taylor went first. When Taylor finished, Gabriella went in.

Gabriella stripped down and stepped in the shower. She let the water fall on her. When she was done, she wrapped a white towel around her. She wiped away the fog on the mirror and looked at herself.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella and Taylor were at the hospital. Taylor insisted on seeing a doctor to check what was wrong with her. She sees a doctor appear through the door. _

"_Montez?" The doctor asked._

"_Yeah that's me," Gabriella said. The doctor comes in._

"_I'm Dr. Montgomery. What's your problem?"_

"_My friend has a bit of memory lost. She thinks she's 15 years old when she's 18," Taylor said._

"_What may have caused this?"_

"_Umm… I think depression? She's been crying about her ex-boyfriend." Gabriella had no idea what they were taking about so she just listened._

"_Okay. Well we'll need to do some tests." Dr. Montgomery took Gabriella for some tests while Taylor waits in the waiting room. When Gabriella and Dr. Montgomery came back, Dr. Montgomery pulled Taylor into a corner to talk about Gabriella's results. Gabriella sneaked over and eavesdropped._

"_Miss Montez seems to lost three years of her memory. I'm afraid this might not be temporary." Taylor looked sad._

"_Is there anything I could do?"_

"_Just watch out for her. Make sure she doesn't fall on her head to make matters worse. Like I said, it might not be temporary, so I'd rather not take the risk of making it worse." Taylor nodded._

_Gabriella couldn't believe it's true. She couldn't remember a single thing from the three years she lost. She didn't know she had a boyfriend before. She was always the science freak and she never had a guy like her before. She's still looking for that guy she met when she was five years old. (Read at Last I Found You to know what I'm talking about.) She just hopes she remembers everything soon._

_End Flashback_

Gabriella quickly shook the memory and changed into a red Abercrombie cami with jean capris. She walked out of the bathroom and went down to the lobby with Taylor. Zeke was already there and held a taxi for them.

On the ride, Taylor was figuring out a way to tell Chad, Jason, and especially Troy about Gabriella's condition. Gabriella was thinking about how they're going to UCLA, another great college. Zeke was thinking of how Troy is going to react when he sees Gabriella.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the second. Love it please!**


	3. Yeah, and I'm From Britain

**Chapter 3: Yeah, and I'm from Britain**

Gabriella, Taylor, and Zeke got to the UCLA Stadium. The game is about to begin and they got pretty good seats. It was UCLA vs. Brown University, obviously a home game. Zeke was munching on popcorn, watching the team's warm-up. Gabriella and Taylor were pointing out cute guys on the UCLA team.

"Hey how about that one over there?" Gabriella said, pointing at a familiar dirty brown hair guy with blue eyes. Taylor got a closer look and realizes it's Troy.

"Nah. Doesn't look like my type," Taylor said quickly.

" How about for me?" Taylor didn't want to say anything, so she made an excuse.

"Oh look. The game's starting." Taylor turned her head toward the game, so Gabriella doesn't see her eyes. Gabriella shrugged and watched the game.

**Meanwhile with Troy, Chad, and Jason**

Troy was practicing his lay ups while the people were piling in to watch the game. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that it was Chad.

"How you feeling, man?" Chad asked.

"I'm feeling proud. But I have a weird feeling this game is going to feel different than the others."

"Well maybe the fact that Zeke is here watching our game?"

"I guess. Did he bring Gabi?"

"I think so. He better have brought Taylor too."

"He did." Troy pointed at an African American girl in the stands. She was sitting next to Zeke, but no Gabriella in sight. (Gabriella was in the bathroom at that time) Troy's head went down.

"Don't worry. I guess she was too busy."

"I guess." They went back on warm-ups. A few minutes the game started.

_An hour later_

UCLA was winning with the score of 31-28. Brown got the ball and scored a 3-pointer shot. It was a tie game. If UCLA scores next, they win. There is ten seconds left. Chad has the ball and passes to Jason. He fakes left and passes to Troy. Troy has give seconds to shoot. He lets go of the ball, making its way through the net. Three…two…one…

_Swoosh. _The crowd screams. Troy turns to the crowd and punches the air with his fists. He looks around for Zeke and Taylor. He sees them but with an extra girl in between.

"Gabriella?" He sad, trying to recognize the extra girl.

"C'mon Troy. We need to meet the coach and then we're going to the after party," Chad shouted, getting Troy's attention towards him. Troy nods and Chad runs toward the locker room. Troy looks at where Zeke and Taylor sat, but they were gone by the time he turns. He hit his head for imagining things and runs toward the locker room.

Gabriella, Taylor, and Zeke are leaving the stadium and walking toward the streets to hold another cab.

"That was so cool. Did you say your friends are on the UCLA team?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah. They're pretty awesome," Taylor said.

"Hey do you want to go to the after party?" Zeke asked. Taylor and Gabriella nodded. A cab comes and offers to drive them. They leave and drive to Chad, Troy, and Jason's two-story house. The party already started by the time they got there. They give the driver a tip and gets out of the cab.

"Gabriella, stay with me," Taylor said, looking around.

"Okay." When they walk in the house, Taylor and Zeke went to find their friends, leaving Gabriella alone.

She walked around, looking for either Zeke or Taylor. Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Hey babe. Are you tired? Because you've been walking through my mind all day long," the drunk guy said.

Gabriella gave him a disgusted look. "Ew. How corny." Gabriella tried to get her wrist out of his hand, but his grip became tighter.

"C'mon let me go." Gabriella started crying because of the pain.

"Dude let her go." She sees the guy she was pointing at the game.

"Who are you?"

"Someone you don't need to know." The random guy laughed drunkily. (? Don't know if it's a word?)

"What if I don't let go of her?"

"This." Troy punches him in the face, causing him to let go of Gabriella's wrist and falling on the floor.

"Let's go!" Troy grabs Gabriella's hand and leads her outside. He lets go of her hand.

"Thanks," Gabriella said, looking down at her fingers.

"No problem." Troy looked at her.

"I'm Gabriela." Gabriella held out her hand.

"What?"

"Gabriella!" Gabriella and Troy sees Taylor coming towards them.

"Tay!" Troy walked up to Tayor and gave her a hug.

"You know him?" Gabriella asked. Troy gave Taylor a what's-going-on look.

"Umm… Gabriella, Troy. Troy, Gabriella," Taylor said, introducing them like it's the first time they met each other. Gabriella took out her hand again and Troy shook it confusedly.

"Troy, could I talk to you for a second? Gabriella, go find Zeke," Taylor said. Gabriella nodded and left. Troy pulled her to the side.

"Taylor what's going on?"

"You."

"What?"

"You happened. Ever since you broke up with Gabi, she' been crying everyday. She stopped a little, but when college started, she started crying again from the memories of you. Then one day, he was in depression for so long, she lost three year of her memory. She doesn't remember any of us. She only knows me and Zeke because we go to Stanford with her."

"Did you take her to the doctors?"

"Yeah. The doctor said her memory lost might not be temporary"

"So Gabi… doesn't remember me?"

"Nope. But that's a good thing."

"Why?"

" So she doesn't remember how you broke her heart." Before Troy could say anything back, Taylor walked away.

Troy walked around in the house, getting congrats from classmates and friends. He saw Zeke, Chad, and Jason talking; he goes up to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey," Chad, Jason, and Zeke said at the same time.

"You guys know about…"

"Yes," they said in unison.

"I wish I could turn back in time and…"

"Not break up with her? It's actually a good thing that she doesn't remember you," Zeke said. Jason hit him on the arm.

"I know. Taylor said the same thing." Suddenly, Gabriella comes over.

"Hi Zeke. Hi Troy," she said.

"Hey Gabi. These are my friends, Chad and Jason. They're also in the UCLA team," Troy said.

"Hi." Gabriella shook both of their hands. "You guys played a good game today."

"Thanks," Chad said.

"Well, I'm going to head back to the hotel; Taylor's taking me." Gabriella walked away, but a hand grabbed her hand.

"Please. Stay," Troy said. The guys look at him weirdly. "Umm I mean, you just got here. Hang out longer."

"No thanks. I'm really tired, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Yeah." Gabriella grinned and Troy smiled back. He let go of her hand and she walked away.

"You still like her?" Jason asked.

"What? No."

"Yeah you do," Chad said.

"Even a stupid guy noticed it," Zeke said, looking at Chad. The guys started laughing except Chad. He noticed and realized what they meant.

"Hey! That's not nice," Chad shouted.

"Okay, we're sorry," Troy said.

"It's okay."

"Anyways, I don't like Gabi anymore. She's just a friend to me. Even if she remembers me, we are still just friends."

"Yeah, and I'm from Britain," Jason said sarcastically.

"You are?" Chad asked. Jason and Zeke rolled their eyes.

"Of course not, Chad. You've known me since kindergarten."

"But you just said… Oh…"

"Yes." They all started laughing. The rest of the night, the guys tried to convince Troy that he still likes Gabriella. The truth is he still does.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the third chapter. My next chapter is up in my documents, but I'm not posting it up till tomorrow, so wait for it. I hope to get more reviews. Yay!**


	4. I Say We Get Them Together!

**Chapter 4: I Say We Get Them Together! **

Ever since Gabriella met Troy, she feels like a whole new person. When she got to the hotel with Taylor, she asked her a billion questions.

"What's Troy like?" Gabriella asked.

"Like a guy?" Taylor answered sarcastically.

"What kind of girls is he into?"

"The female kind?"

"What's his favorite stuff in the whole world?"

"His basketball?" Gabriella glares at her. "What? You asked."

"And you should have answered truthfully instead of sarcastically."

"Well, I don't really know. You could ask him yourself."

"For some weird reason, I feel like I know him from somewhere." Gabriella ran into her hotel room and straight into the bathroom.

"Trust me. You have no idea," Taylor mumbled softly enough for herself to hear.

_The next day_

Taylor and Gabriella promised to meet up at Chad, Troy, and Jason's house the next day. Gabriella was going to meet some new people. But they aren't new to Taylor. They are Kelsi, Sharpay, and Ryan.

Gabriella got excited to see Troy when she found out from Zeke about the invites. Although Gabriella doesn't remember about East High, it was the whole gang coming to Los Angeles to help Gabriella get used to the new environment.

Gabriella, Taylor, and Zeke arrived at the guys' house. Gabriella rings the doorbell. A perky pink-wearing blonde opens the door and hugs Gabriella.

"Oh my god Gabi, you look amazing," Sharpay said when she let go. They guys started laughing. She gave them a confused look.

"Um why is this girl hugging me?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay's eyes went wide open, remembering Gabriella lost her memory, so she doesn't remember her.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Sharpay Evans. I go to the school that you moved from San Diego."

"Oh yeah! Taylo told me I went to a school called East High after I moved to Albuquerque." Sharpay nodded and turn toward the crowd.

"Kelsi, Ryan, come meet Gabi." A girl with glasses and a guy with a goofy hat go up and walked toward Sharpay and Gabriella.

"Gabs, meet Kelsi and Ryan. They also went to East High." Gabriella shook Kelsi and Ryan's hands.

"Sharpay, how come you and Ryan look a lot like each other?"

"We're twins. He's my brother." Gabriella made an 'o' shape with her mouth and nodded.

"C'mon gabi, let's sit with the gang." Sharpay linked arms with Gabriella and led her toward the people on the couch. Gabriella knew pretty much all of them. She sat between Troy and Chad. Troy smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So we're having a reunion right?" Chad asked.

"Something like that," Jason answered.

"Then where's the food?" Everyone but Gabriella glared at him. She noticed.

"What's wrong with food?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing. Chad's constantly thinking about food, so it gets us annoyed," Troy said.

"If nothing's wrong with food, then let's eat!" Gabriella got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Chad got up too. "I like her brain."

"Good, cause you could use one," Taylor said. They burst out laughing. Troy got up.

"I'll go help her." Once Troy leaves the room, everyone left started chattering.

"Troy still likes her!" Sharpay squealed.

"It's hard to see Gabi not remember him. It's like she's acting when it's actually real," Kelsi said.

"I say we get them together!" Chad shouted. Taylor slapped the back of his head.

"No Taylor, that's actually a pretty good idea," Ryan said.

"Well, what should we do?" Jason asked.

"We should put them in a room and lock it until they confess their feelings," Sharpay said. Everyone shook their heads.

"That's too cliché," Taylor said.

"How about getting Troy to tell Gabriella about them meeting when they were five years old?" Chad suggested.

"For once, you don't need Gabi's brain," Jason said. Chad smiled proudly.

"So how are we going to convince Troy to tell her?" Kelsi asked. They started making up ideas and ways.

**Meanwhile with Troy and Gabriella**

Gabriella goes into the kitchen to find it messy. She started cleaning up the kitchen when she noticed a picture on the kitchen counter. She picked it up and saw the whole gang posing at graduation. She sees herself laughing in the picture. She let out a tear, sad that she doesn't remember any of it. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. I'm sad because I don't remember any of this. And I look really happy."

"It's alright. You'll remember it one day."

"But the doctor said it might not be temporary."

"Try your hardest to remember anything."

"If it's possible." Gabriella walks toward the stove, but slips on a napkin. Gabriella fell behind, grabbing onto Troy for support, but instead bringing him down with her. Gabriella fell on the floor with Troy on top of her. She opens her eyes, seeing Troy's face just centimeters away from her face. Her head started feeling dizzy.

"Gabi, are you alright?" Troy said worriedly. Gabriella didn't answer because her head started having a flashback.

_Flashback (from At Last I Found You)"Hey Gabi."_

_Gabriella looked up. "Oh hey Troy. So what did you want to talk to me about?"_

_"I don't know. I just thought we could talk since you are new and like you said in the closet, we don't really know each other that much." He blushed when he thought about the kiss, but Gabriella didn't notice._

_"Okay. Where do you want to start?"_

_"Um… OH! Where'd you live before you came here?"_

_"I lived in San Diego, California. You know, where Lego land is?" Troy laughed._

_"Yeah, my mom took me there when I was little."_

_"Yup, then my mom's job got transferred to here so I had to move with her. But I'm used to it because my mom always gets transferred. I guess now I have a best friend from every state."_

_"Is it hard to move everywhere?"_

_"Well yeah. Cuz you don't know when you'll see your friends from other states again. They really mean a lot to you and they were part of your life. That's what makes us unique."_

_Wow she knows a lot. "So did you ever have a boyfriend?"_

_"No one serious yet, just a couple of dates here and there. But I was the freaky math girl from every school. Some guys used me as a person to tutor, other guys thought I'm too damn slow to figure out they're using me."_

_"I hear ya; I dated some girls who used me for my popularity. I hate it when they do that because they mix up your feelings and you don't know from lies to truth."_

_"Did Sharpay ever treat you like that? Like she's using you for your popularity?"_

_"Well, I'm going with the flow. She was already popular before I started dating her, so I guess its Most Popular Girl dating the Most Popular Guy in school."_

_"Movies always pair them up like that. It's weird because one of them starts falling in love with a nerd or science freak or anybody outside their clique._

You have no idea._ "Yeah, you're smart for your age to notice these things. I haven't even figured them out and you figured it out for me." Troy smiled._

_"We being friends like this is unusual for both of us. You really don't see most popular guy and freaky math girl hanging around each other. It's just like kindergarten. You say hi to a stranger and then the next second you guys just start acting like you were friends for the longest time."_

_"Yeah." Troy smiled._

_"I know it's weird to ask you this but would you be my best friend? I know you'd say no but I got to give it a shot cuz you seem like a nice person and I've never had a guy as my best friend. And I…" Troy cuts her off._

_"Of course, Gabriella. I'd love to be your best friend." Troy puts his hands on her shoulders and pulls her to a hug. Gabriella looks shock but then hugs him back._

_Troy pulled back. "You'll be the best friend I'll ever have." Gabriella smiled._

_End Flashback_

"Gabi! Are you okay?!" Troy yelled more worriedly than the first time.

"I'm fine Troy. I just had a flashback."

"What flashback?"

"Something about me asking you to be my best friend."

"You actually remembered that? It was the day after spin the bottle with you. Also the day I broke up with Sharpay."

"You broke up with Sharpay?"

"I used to date her before…"

"Before who?"

"Never mind."

"That was my first flashback during the three years of memory I lost."

"I guess it's cause you hit your head?"

"Maybe." They hear clapping and turn their heads to see the whole gang applauding.

"Troyella is back!!" Chad shouted. Taylor elbowed him in the stomach and everybody laughed. Troy and Gabriella saw them still on the ground and got up.

"You guys okay?" Kelsi asked. They both nodded.

"Then it's reunion time!" Chad runs toward the refrigerator and takes out as much food as possible. "C'mon and help me get the food out." The gang runs toward the refrigerator and grabs all the food. They walk into the living room and pile all the food on the table like a buffet. They decided to watch 'Date Movie'. On the couch were seated Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, Troy, and Jason. On the floor is seated Ryan, Kelsi, Sharpay and Zeke.

Half of the movie was done and Chad fell asleep on Taylor's back. The girls were grabbing pillows and laughing into the pillows each time a funny part came up. The guys except Chad keep eating the food without watching the movie since they watched it a million times. When the movie was done, only Troy and Jason were awake. Everybody else was asleep.

"I'll go put Gabriella in my bed to sleep." Jason nodded and Troy carried Gabriella bride-style upstairs to his room.

Troy kicked his door open and pull over his covers to put Gabriella in. Gabriella sleeps peacefully and Troy pull his covers onto Gabriella's body. He kisses her forehead goodnight and leaves, but feels a hand pulling onto his wrist.

"Don't go Troy… I love you…" Gabriella mumbled. Troy heard it perfectly. "You… make my life… whole…"

"Gabriella what are you talking about?"

"Don't leave me… I regretted the day you broke up with me… I couldn't let go of you…"

"Gabriella what's up? Tell me."

"I… want… to be with you." Gabriella let out a moan.

"Gabriella?" Silence.

"Gabi?" Silence. _I guess she's dreaming._ Troy walks back downstairs to see Taylor awake, still having Chad sleeping on her back.

"Hey Taylor can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"I just took Gabriella upstairs to my room. Does Gabriella say stuff in her sleep?"

"Sometimes. Why?"

"She was talking about the day that I broke up with her. I thought she lost her memory."

"I know that's weird too. I've noticed that. Last time, she was talking about the time at the carnival."

"Did she really lose her memory?"

"I'm not sure actually. When she's awake, she doesn't remember East High. But when she's asleep, she remembers everything perfectly."

"I guess it's just sleep talking."

"Yeah. No biggie. It might be a sign telling us that her memory might come back."

"I guess." Taylor look back at Chad and smiled. Troy smiled too, but let out a tear for the first time, thinking of Gabriella would never get better all because of him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'm getting a new one-shot of Troyella. It's about Gabriella getting a dog. He's one smart dog. But anyways, I also got the next chapter in my documents, so I'll post that up tomorrow or so. Thanks. And keep reviewing. You know I love it.**


	5. I'm A Girl, Not A Man

**Chapter 5: I'm a Girl, Not a Man**

Gabriella wakes up, sensing something different. She opens her eyes just a little. She sees basketball posters all over the four walls and a shade of blue as the wall color. She looks at the bed she's in. She smells the covers that were warming her. Troy's scent. She knew the scent ever since he rescued her from the drunk guy. She breathed in as much as she can, remembering the scent forever.

"Smelling my covers?" Gabriella turns to see Troy standing at the doorway.

"No. I was smelling the air from outside."

"You're not outside."

"The air from outside that comes inside."

"The window isn't even opened."

"Whatever." Gabriella gets off the bed and purposely bump Troy on the way out. Troy grabbed her wrist.

"What, Troy?" Gabriella said angrily.

"Say you're sorry."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tell the gang that when you told your fifth grade crush you liked him, you peed in your pants." Troy put his hand over his mouth.

"How'd you know that?"

"Ummm…" Troy was thinking of an excuse, "cause Taylor told me."

"I didn't tell her that."

"Then Zeke told me."

"I didn't tell him either."

"Then ummm…"

"Are you stalking me?"

"What the hell? No."

"You better not. I don't know who told you that, but you better keep that a secret."

"Unless you say sorry, I will."

"Fine. I'm sorry," Gabriella said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"Good." Troy let go of her wrist. Gabriella walked off. Troy grinned and hit himself for telling Gabriella one of hr secrets when she doesn't remember telling him. He walked downstairs. Chad runs up to him when he steps on the last step.

"Gabi looks mad. What you say to her?"

"I accidentally told her one of her secrets. And obviously, she doesn't remember telling me."

"Oh. Okay. Breakfast's ready." Troy and Chad walks into the kitchen. Everyone is already seated. There are two empty seats, one next to Taylor and one next to Gabriella. Chad takes the set next to Taylor and Troy had to take the other seat next to Gabriella. She glared at him and then looked at Ryan.

"Ryan, can I switch seats with you? I want to get to know Sharpay more."

"Sure." Ryan got up and walked over to Gabriella's seat. Gabriella got up and took Ryan's seat next to Sharpay. Gabriella gave Troy a smirk and he smirked back sarcastically.

"Okay. Let's eat," Taylor said. Everybody took as much food as they want. Chad and Gabriella's plates looked like a mountain.

"Gabriella, when did you start eating so much?" Sharpay asked.

"Since I need to eat healthy."

"You eat like Chad."

"So? It's normal."

"Chad gave Gabriella a high-five. "Go Gabi!" he said with his mouth full.

Later, everybody was done including Gabriella and Chad.

"Damn, the mountain of food is bigger than you and you ate the whole thing," Troy said.

"All thanks to this little guy right here." Gabriella patted her stomach.

"Are you pregnant?" Chad asked. Gabriella hit the back of his head across the table.

"Stupid. If I'm pregnant, then you're pregnant too." Everyone laughed. Gabriella stood up.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

"You don't have any clothes to change," Troy said.

"Lend her yours," Chad said.

"What?!" Troy and Gabriella shouted in unison.

"You always do. And you didn't mind before."

"But I'm a girl, not a man." This time, Gabriella said that alone.

"Fine. But I don't know if I still have my East High clothes," Troy said. He went upstairs to look for clothes.

"What did you mean by I always wear Troy's clothes?" Gabriella asked when Troy left.

"You were his…" Chad said, but Taylor put her hand over his mouth.

"He meant friend. You were his friend before you lost your memory. You guys were really, _really_ close, so you didn't mind wearing his clothes," Taylor said. She emphasized the second really to show Gabriella that she was just really close, but to the others, a lot more. Troy came back down with a pile of clothes.

"Here's one of my sweaters and my East High gym shorts." Troy gave the pile to Gabriella and she took it.

"Cool color. I love red." Gabriella smiled and went upstairs. Taylor removed her hand from Chad's mouth and Troy sat down in his chair.

"How come you didn't tell Gabi?" Chad asked.

"Tell Gabi what?" Troy asked.

"That you were her boyfriend before she lost her memory," Sharpay said. Troy look down, blaming himself for Gabriella.

"Because Gabs doesn't know that Troy's her ex-boyfriend. She only knows that she had a boyfriend before," Zeke said.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Taylor said.

"Why?" Jason said.

"I'm not saying it cause Troy's here."

"Troy! Get Out!" Sharpay shoo him away and Troy leaned away from her.

"I'll tell you guys another time." Gabriella suddenly walks in.

"Hey guys." Troy looked at her. _She looks hot in my clothes. As usual. _Troy looked away once he sees Gabriella looking at him weirdly.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." They said all together.

"Do you guys want to go to Neo 19 tonight?" Chad asked.

"What's that?" Kelsi asked.

"It's a club most UCLA people go to," Jason said.

"Sure. We don't have anything to do today anyways. Let's go party!" Sharpay stand up and Gabriella pull her back down.

"It's noon. Why don't we do something before we go to the club?" Gabriella suggested.

"To the park!" Ryan said. Everyone got up and went outside. Everybody were walking in pairs. Only one was a threesome. Sharpay was talking about her newest purse to Zeke and Ryan. Taylor was telling Chad to eat a little less. Kelsi was talking about the new musical she's producing in NYU to Jason. Gabriella and Troy weren't talking and they were behind everybody else. Gabriella broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella said.

"For what?"

"For bumping you in the morning, for getting mad about knowing one of my secrets, and not sitting next to you during breakfast."

"I don't really mind all that."

"So you're not mad?"

"I can never get mad at you." Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks. You're a great friend." _Yeah just a friend. _Troy looked at Gabriella's eyes.

"Why are you looking at me? Is there something on my face?" Gabriella wiped her face, but Troy grabbed her wrist.

"Nothing's wrong. You're perfect." Gabriella blushed. Troy saw it and moved his hand down her wrist and into her hand. He flashed her his winning smile.

* * *

Chad turned around to see his best friend smiling at his own ex-girlfriend. He knew Troy still liked Gabriella after they broke up. The long distance was the only reason they broke up. If it wasn't the problem, Troy and Gabriella would have lived happily ever after.

"I haven't seen Troy smile so happy in a long time," Chad said, turning back around.

"Yeah. Gabi was so depressed when they broke up. She would crying saying how she regretted agreeing to break up," Taylor said.

"Troy would lock himself in his room. He'd date sometimes, but didn't really have an official girlfriend."

"Gabriella didn't even have a chance to date. She would lock herself in her room and cry. After losing her memory, she would still lock herself in her room, but do her homework and study all the time."

"I'd hate to be her." Taylor pushed the side of his head.

"Hey lovebirds!" Chad shouted to Troy and Gabriella. They both immediately let go of each other's hands and turned away from each other, blushing madly. Chad laughed at their reaction.

"_Stupid Chad. Had to ruin the moment,_" Gabriella thought.

"_Note to self: Kill Chad when we get to the park,_" Troy thought. Before they knew it, they were at the park.

Taylor and Chad runs toward the swings. Kelsi pulled Jason to the seesaw. Sharpay walked with Zeke to the monkey bars and the slides. Gabriella skipped over to the horse rides thingy. (You know the one Zac fell off of in the "Say Okay" music video of Vanessa Hudgens.) Troy followed her. Gabriella sat on one of them and Troy sat on the one beside her. Gabriella rocked back and forth as Troy did the same. She looked up at him who was staring at her. She giggled at him not paying attention to the horse as he rode more and more. He fell off on his back, causing Gabriella to get off of her horse and help him up. Troy got up a little and smiled at her. She smiled back as she started to lean in . He also leaned in. They were millimeters away from each other's lips until…

"OH MY GOD! CHAD!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Yeah I know it's weird that Gabriella remembers everything in her sleep. But it's just something out of the ordinary. Enjoy the chapter! And no, nothing's gonna happen to Chad. You'll just found out who and why the person yelled Chad's name. **


	6. But It's All an Act

**Chapter 6: But It's All an Act**

"OH MY GOD! CHAD!" Gabriella and Troy turn to find Chad tickling Taylor.

"Oh my god! Chad! Stop tickling me!!!" Taylor let out a very high pitch squeal. It hurted everyone's ears.

"Chad, god damnit. Stop tickling her before she deaf our ears," Troy said, covering his ears way inside his ear hole.

"Fine. But only cause Troy's pissed about it." Chad stop tickling Taylor and she runs toward Troy and Gabriella and gives Troy a hug. Gabriella smiled a little at her best friend and Troy, but still a little jealous.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Taylor jumped up and down while still hugging.

"C'mon guys. We're playing Truth or Dare," Sharpay yelled from the biggest tree in the park.

"Why are we still playing Truth or Dare? It's such a teenager game," Chad said.

"Then why do you still play Monopoly?" Jason asked. Everyone laughed.

"Hey! I only played that so I can count." Everyone laughed again at the thought of Chad still doesn't know how to count.

"Okay. Taylor, truth or dare?" Sharpay asked.

"Truth."

"Have you been dating anyone ever since college started?"

"Yeah. Just a couple. Had three boyfriends, but broke up for reasons." Chad's face was flaming red.

"Dude, calm down. She's single now, so you still have a chance," Troy said. The guys chuckled.

"Okay, I choose Troy. Truth or Dare?" Taylor asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go up to that elderly couple and ask them how long they're married and count the years in your fingers in front of them." Troy gave Taylor an 'are-you-kidding' look.

"Go Troy! Shoo!" Gabriella pushed Troy toward the elderly couple. Troy walked up to them. They watch as Troy goes up to the elderly couple and asked him how long they're married. Then they see him counting on his fingers a really long time and the elderly couple were giving each other weird looks. Then they see Troy bowing and thanking them for taking their time with him and ran back to the gang. They burst out laughing except for Troy, who was pink in embarrassment.

"Ahaha that was hilarious." Chad wiped a tear from his eye.

"Okay. Stop laughing me okay? I pick Gabriella." Gabriella looks up at Troy.

"I pick truth."

"Have you dated anyone since," Troy gulped, "college started?"

"Nah. I'm not a type of person to go out with guys. I'd rather just have guys as friends. Oh, but Taylor told me I had a boyfriend before I lost my memory. I wonder who he is and I'd like to meet him."

"Oh." Troy looked down.

"What's wrong Troy?"

"Nothing. It's just that you don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"Don't do it Troy," Taylor said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I have to tell her Tay."

"Tell me what?" Gabriella said, interrupting their conversation.

"Nothing, Gabi. He's just playing with you," Taylor said.

"No I'm not. I really need to tell you something."

"Troy, don't."

"No! We can't let her not know. She'll be mad at you forever if she doesn't know."

"What the hell do you guys want to tell me?" Gabriella shouted. She stood up and looked at Troy and Taylor.

"Gabi, I…" Troy started, but Taylor put her hand over his mouth.

"He has nothing to say." Gabriella walked over to Taylor and removed her hand from Troy's mouth.

"If there's something you're trying to not tell me, you better start telling right now or you'll never be forgiven." Gabriella had her serious face on and Taylor knows it's not the right time to mess with her.

"Fine, if you won't get mad at me and Troy." Taylor step back and let Troy take over.

"Gabi, I'm…"

"You're what?"

"I'm… that boyfriend…"

"What boyfriend?"

"The boyfriend… you had before you lost your memory…" Gabriella's eyes went wide open. Her head gets dizzy again and she falls to the ground. Troy caught her just in time to see her eyes closed. She starts remembering something else.

_Flashback _

"_What are you looking at, Troy?" Troy turns to find Gabriella with a water bottle and a juice box._

"_I'm just looking at this picture. It interests me."_

_Gabriella laughs. "It's from my cousin's birthday ten years ago. Her name's Fiona."_

_What?__ "Fiona's your cousin?"_

"_Yea. You know her?"_

"_I heard the name before. Is there a story within this picture?"_

"_Yes there is. But it's a long story."_

"_Do tell." Gabriella giggled._

"_Ten years ago, I flew down to Florida to celebrate my favorite cousin's five years old birthday. But she was so busy, we didn't have enough time to spend time together. On the day of the party, I was looking for my mom. I kept crying and crying until I bumped into a little boy. He asked me if I was okay and I said I was looking for my mommy. He helped look with me but couldn't find her anywhere. I ended up under the snack table eating chocolate chip cookies. He told me I had pretty hair. I giggled and told him he had very blue eyes."_

_She sees Troy zoning out and snaps in front of his face. "What?"_

_Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "You're not listening to the story."_

"_Fine. Continue."_

"_Anyways, he told me he had a charm to get girls to like him and he asked me if I liked him. I said I liked him a lot. Then my mom found me and told me we were going to take a good picture. He pulled him into a group picture, which is the picture you're holding there."_

"_So you really like him?"_

"_He was my first love. He made me feel like there's no one else in the world when I'm with him. I tried to look for him, but when I asked my cousin where he was, she said he moved away. I never saw him again after that birthday party. I just wish I could see him one last time."_

"_Gabriella, I have something to tell you."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm the…" A moment of silence occurred until Gabriella broke it._

"_You're the what?"_

_Troy stood up. "Why don't you come to my house tonight? I want to show you something."_

"_Okay, but why can't you show me now?"_

"_Because it's in my room and we better start on our homework or you'll never get to go to my house."_

_Gabriella smiled. "Okay, let's get started."_

_End Flashback_

Gabriella falls again in Troy's arms. Troy just held on more until he saw Gabriella opening her eyes.

"My head hurts." Gabriella pulls her into his lap and puts her head on her chest as he wraps his arms around her. There was a moment of silence from all the gang. They watch Troy and Gabriella just laying there until Gabriella shot up, eyes wide open.

"You know my cousin?" Gabriella said to Troy.

"What?"

"You know my cousin Fiona?"

"Yeah. She umm…"

"She what?"

"Well, there's another story behind how I know Fiona."

"Do tell."

"Um…"

"You were my 'ex-boyfriend', so tell me what's going on? Tell me all the secrets that I supposedly don't know."

"Errr… do you remember when you were five years old, you met a guy?"

"How'd you know?"

"Let's just say I was there."

"Okay."

"Yeah. That explains it."

"You know Fiona cause you were at her birthday party."

"I wasn't just there… I was that guy you talked to."

"Oh."

"Your reaction isn't what you reacted when I told you before you lost your memory."

"What am I supposed to react?"

"Happy? That you found your first love?"

"You thought that I would be happy?"

"Well, yeah. You're supposed to." Gabriella got up and started yelling at the whole gang.

"You expect me to be happy that you finally told me about the most important secret of all?! You kept it away from me this whole time and now you tell me?! This is so fucking wrong! And you," Gabriella pointed at Taylor, "You were my best friend and my first friend at college. You were supposed to tell me everything, not keep it away from me!"

"I didn't want you to get mad at me," Taylor said quietly. Chad was rubbing her back.

"Oh, so you keep a secret and not tell me and act like a clueless freak?! Is that what you want? And you!" Gabriella pointed at Troy, "and to thought I liked you?! I bet it's an act from all of you. I bet that every single one of you have a secret that you're hiding from me. You treat me like I'm a seventeen year old girl. And just because I think I am seventeen doesn't mean I should be treated like one. I'm a junior in college for god's sake. I wanted to be treated like I can be your friend. That I can actually hang out with you. But it's all an act." Gabriella walked away, but Troy pulled on her wrist.

"What is it Bolton?" He hasn't heard that nickname from her for a long time.

"You said you liked me?"

"Yes I did. I liked you. But it's over now. I can't trust a guy to not tell me the important stuff about my life." Gabriella pulled her wrist away; she was strong when she's mad so she got out of Troy's grip. She walked away, leaving Troy and the gang just sitting there.

"This is definitely not the reaction I imagined," Chad said. Taylor hit the back of his head, the hardest of all.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that the reaction was mean. But I did say it was a different reaction from At Last I Found You. And don't worry; they'll be forgiven. By the way, I'm updating the story from my two other stories Over the Years and Break Through the Crowd. So check those out later. Review, if you don't, I'll be sad.**


	7. Your Mom Died?

**Chapter 7: Your Mom Died?**

Gabriella ran into her hotel room that she shared with Taylor. She fell into the newly made bed. She let her mascara run down her face and into the white pillow. She couldn't believe her 'so called friends' didn't tell her anything about her past life. She knew she shouldn't blame Troy because without him, she wouldn't have known for another dimension. She just wishes that the full-memory Gabriella would come back and take over her life.

There was a knock on the door.

"Go away!"

"Gabi, please. We need to talk." Taylor knocked on the door. When Gabriella didn't get up to answer, Taylor used her room key to open the door. She walks in to find a crying Gabriella with mascara stains on her cheeks.

"Please Gabi. Let me explain everything."

"Talk before I kick you out."

"Okay. Gabi, the reason I didn't want to tell you was because I knew you liked Troy without your memory. So I didn't really think it matters. Plus, if I told you by myself, you would of blamed Troy. But I know you blame me when Troy was the one who told you." Gabriella's face shows from the pillow she was covering.

"I'm not mad because you didn't tell me. I'm mad because you didn't tell me earlier, so I can avoid the drama and all the secrets you've been hiding behind my back."

"Yeah. I'm really sorry."

"Anything else you want to tell me? Like another secret?" Taylor laughed.

"Well, Sharpay is Troy's ex-girlfriend before you."

"I knew that. Troy told me."

"How about Troy gave you a hickey on the same night you had a fight with Sharpay?"

"Serious?"

"Yeah. Sharpay was so jealous of you. She tried to get Troy away from you. And then you guys had a girl fight. Then Troy tried to comfort you and ended up making out with you."

"I didn't know I was that much of a slut."

"You weren't. But Troy loved you."

"Does he still, you know, love me?"

"I don't know. You guys broke up on graduation day cause Troy never tried a long distance relationship. So he said he's not gonna start trying."

"Oh. Any other secrets?"

"Well, there is one more, but I don't think I should tell you."

"C'mon. I'm not mad at you anymore, so I won't get mad at this."

"It's not the mad part I'm worried about. It's the sad part."

"Just tell me."

"Okay," Taylor took a deep breathe, "Your mom died because of liver cancer, not a car accident." Gabriella's eyes went wide open.

"Gabi?... Gabi… GABI!!!" Taylor tried shaking her, but she just stood there, not moving or blinking. All of a sudden, Gabriella ran out of the room.

"GABI!" Gabriella ran to the elevators. Once they open, she gets into them and cries out loud. The elevator bell rings and the doors open to find Troy.

"Gabriella?!" Gabriella looks up to see who it is, but it was so blurry from all the crying. She just ran out of the elevator and outside. She didn't notice it was rainy and that troy was following her. She ran to the park where the gang hanged out that day. She ran to the big tree and fell into the puddle that located in front of the tree. Troy ran over and picked her up. She immediately turned and wrapped her arms around his waist. Troy was surprised but pulled her deeper into his chest. They stood there not making a move until the rain stopped. When the last raindrop fell, Troy pulled back and Gabriella's eyes became clear.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" Gabriella looks down in sadness. "What happened?"

"Taylor… said my mom died from liver cancer, not a car accident."

"Your mom died?"

"Yeah. Last year a week before my birthday. I never even gotten to say goodbye to her." Gabriella start crying to herself and Troy pulled her into a hug. Gabriella smiled; only Troy's touch could give her the warmth she need.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Taylor. Do you know how my mom's been lately?" 19 years old Gabriella said. She was turning 20 in a week and she was very excited about it. But her mom's been in the hospital lately and she was getting worse everyday from the 'accident' she had. _

"_Your mom's… ummm… she's uhhh…."_

"_What's wrong Tay?"_

"_I think I need to take you to the hospital to see what I'm talking about." Taylor grabs Gabriella's wrist and pulls her to her car. She drives to the Los Angeles State Hospital where Gabriella's mom is staying. She pulls her out of her car and into the hospital. She asked the nurse if she could go to Ms. Montez's room even though she knew she wouldn't be there. The nurse nodded yes and Taylor brought Gabriella to her mom's room._

"_Why are you bringing me to my mom's room? Just tell me what's wrong!" Gabriella yelled, crying._

"_Gabriella, I can't tell you. I can only show you." She opens the door to show a nurse making the bed._

"_Where's my mom?" The nurse looks up and at Gabriella, but then looks down to show sadness._

"_Taylor, where's my mom?" Taylor let a tear out and hugged Gabriella who was crying her heart out._

"_I'm sorry Gabriella." Taylor only said her full name when she's serious. "She's in heaven." Gabriella continues crying, not even having a chance to say goodbye._

"_She'll be watching you, so don't be depressed."_

"_But I… I didn't… even… get to say…. Goodbye," Gabriella sobbed._

"_I know. And she's sorry for not staying long enough for you to say goodbye."_

"_I… I thought you said…. She was in…. a car accident…. She's supposed…. To be fine…."_

"_Yeah I know. I guess we were wrong." Gabriella kept sobbing for the rest of the night. The nurse walked out in silence and let Gabriella sob all the way to her mom's heart, telling her through spirit…_

"_Bye Mommy…"_

_End Flashback _

"Ms. Montez knows that if you cried, she'll start worrying up there in heaven. So stop crying and let her be happy, knowing that you're safe and happy," Troy said, comforting Gabriella.

"You're right. I'm sorry mom for crying," Gabriella wiped away her last tears, "I promise I won't cry unless it's a good reason." Troy chuckled and Gabriella grinned.

"Thanks Troy."

"So tell me. Are you still mad at me for this afternoon?"

"No. Taylor explained it to me. Besides, you were the one who decided to tell me out of all people."

"Okay… so about what you said about…?"

"Me saying I liked you?"

"Yeah."

"You're a cool friend. You can make me feel like one in a million. You can light my way through the darkness of my life. I smelled your covers this morning because your scent makes my spine shiver. Your touch could give me the warmth I need. All I'm saying is I don't know why I broke up with you in my past life, but I know that I really like you." Gabriella turned her head so she couldn't see Troy's reaction. But she felt a hand on her cheek. She looks at Troy smiling.

"I like you too. I mean… I love you too. I never stopped loving you. You may not remember anything, but you're still the same Gabriella I knew from high school and from Fiona's birthday party." Troy smiled and leaned in. Gabriella leaned in too. Their lips almost touch when someone who has bad timing interrupts. (Guess who?)

"Hey Troy. Hey Gabs. C'mon we're going to Neo 19!" Chad yelled. Troy groaned and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Troy. Let's go." Troy smiled and took Gabriella's hand. Gabriella smiled and pulled on Troy's hand. Troy followed her to Chad. Gabriella playfully hits Chad on the head.

"What's that for?" Chad said furious.

"For having serious bad timing." Troy chuckled and Chad glared at him.

"You can't blame my girlfriend."

"She's your girlfriend?!" Chad asked.

"I'm your girlfriend?!" Gabriella asked at the same time as Chad.

"Will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" Troy smiled goofily and tapped his cheek. Gabriella smiled mischievously and kissed his cheek.

"Sure… If you can catch me!" Gabriella ran toward her hotel. Troy gave Chad a smile before leaving to chase Gabriella. A smile that Chad hadn't seen for a long time. A smile meaning the old Troy's back.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update. I forgot my notebook at my aunt's car two days ago and I just got it back. I write the stories' chapters in there and then I type it on my mom's laptop. So yeah, I'm also updating Over the Years so check that out.**

**Btw, did you guys notice Gabriella gets flashbacks of her past when something happens between her and Troy? If you did, then you're a good guesser. I put them there secretly so some of you can find out why.**


	8. Are You Ready to Partay?

**Chapter 8: Are You Ready to Par-tay?**

Gabriella ran all the way back to the hotel, so she could change for Neo 19. She look back to see if Troy's coming. She couldn't find him so she stopped running and walked. She was a few feet away from the elevator when a pair of arms grabbed her from behind and spin her around.

"Troy stop!!!" Gabriella squealed. Troy continued twirling her around and then put her down.

"That's what you get for running away from me." Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him and he stuck his out at her. Gabriella stuck hers back in and walked toward the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Troy yelled across to her. She turns around and gave him a smirk.

"You really think I would wear this," Gabriella pointed to her muddy clothes, "to clubbing?"

"Fine. I'm going back to my place and change too." Gabriella turns back around and walks into the elevator as the doors closed.

* * *

"Gabriella!" She hears Taylor yelling at her when she enters the room.

"Yes?" Taylor appeared out of the bathroom and ran up to hug Gabriella.

"I'm so sorry! I should have never told you about your mom!" Taylor said sobbing.

"It's alright," Gabriella said, patting her softly on her back.

"I'm not a good friend. I should have told you a long time ago!" Taylor kept bawling her eyes out.

"Taylor, it's okay. I'm fine." Taylor pulled back showing mascara stains running down her cheeks.

"Look at you Taylor. First it was me crying and now it's you." Gabriella wiped Taylor's cheeks.

"Thanks. Now hurry! We're going to Neo 19!" Taylor ran back into the bathroom while Gabriella takes a shower. After she gets out of the shower, she picks a navy blue cami with a white blouse over it. She picks out a denim skirt from Hollister and pulls it on. She goes back to the bathroom to fix her makeup. Ten minutes later, Taylor and Gabriella goes downstairs to join the others.

"Are you ready to par-tay?!" Chad shouted. Everyone yelled in agreement. They get into the limo that Jason rented.

* * *

Neo 19 was crowded with UCLA students and some other students from other nearby colleges. The gang got in after they showed their IDs to the security guards. They walked in to find people already dancing and drinking. The guys walked over to the bar and the girls went to go dancing on the dance floor. After an hour or two of dancing, the girls walk to the bar to find the guys heavily drunk except Zeke. He isn't much a drinker.

"You guys. Where's Troy?" Gabriella asked. Zeke pointed across the room and Gabriella went the way. She sees a couple fiercely making out. Gabriella takes a closer look; it was Troy making out with a random girl. She felt tears in her eyes and walked back to the bar.

"Gabs, what's wrong?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella shook her head and asked the bartender to get her a beer.

"Since when do you drink?"

"Since I'm bored." The bartender comes back with her beer and she drank it all down in one gulp. It stinged her throat, but she wanted to drink her problems away.

After a few more drinks, Gabriella still asks for more, but Taylor stops her.

"Gabi, you can't drink your problems away." Gabriella reaches for her beer cup, but Taylor took it away.

"Hey! That's (hiccup) mine. Get your (hiccup) own." Gabriella reaches toward Taylor's hand, but Kelsi and Sharpay pull her back. The guys come over to see what's the problem.

"Gabi! What's (hiccup) up?" Chad said, obviously high.

"Nothing much Chad!" Gabriella patted his back, "just that bastard Troy. He cheated on me."

"That son of a bitch!" Chad walks away from the gang and they followed including Gabriella. Chad walks up to Troy who was talking to that girl he was making out with. He was about to punch Troy in the face, but Gabriella held him back.

"Let me do this Chad," Gabriella said quietly. Troy looks at them weirdly.

"Fine." Chad puts his fist down. Gabriella glares at Troy then slaps him really hard.

"What's that for?!" Troy yelled at her.

"For being a jerk! For making out with that slut!" Troy shook his head in dizziness and then realized what he done.

"Damnit. Gabi, it wasn't what it looked like."

"Then what? You were helping her suck her face off?"

"No, not like that..." Before Troy could finish, Gabriella ran out of the club.

"What are you waiting for? Go chase her." Troy stood there still a little drunk then thought through and ran after Gabriella.

"I swear that guy will never drink again if he cheats on Gabi again," Chad said. Everyone else nodded.

* * *

Gabriella ran outside to get some fresh air, but that only made her dizzier from all the drinking. She fell on the sidewalk, crying her guts out. Troy saw her and tried to pick her up. Gabriella pushed him away and got up and start running again. Troy ran after her. Then all she could see was a flash of light. Troy tried to save her, but he got hit too. All they could see now is darkness...

* * *

Gabriella felt a little whoozy. She saw the light again but not as bright as before. She opens her eyes a little more to see a little more clearly. She looked around to see a hospital room. There was a curtain on the left side to her so she guessed there was another patient. She looks at Taylor who's walking back and forth looking all worried.

"Taylor?" She mumbled. Taylor turned around to see Gabriella awake.

"Thank God Gabi you're okay!" Taylor ran to hug her.

"Tay... can't... breathe..." Gabriella choked out. Taylor loosen the hug and smiled at her.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"All I saw was a flash of light and Troy was running after me."

"You got hit by a car. Lucky Troy saved you."

"Where is he?" Taylor stood silent.

"Where is he Taylor?" Gabriella said a little louder. Taylor walked around Gabriella's bed and pulled the curtain next to her. There was a nurse spreading new sheets on the bed.

"He... died?"

* * *

**A/N: Did I kill Troy? To find out next chapter. And there's a little surprise in the next chapter. ALL PROBLEMS SOLVED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! WOO!!! and no, next chapter isn't the last chapter. But Cherish the Memories will end soon. Why? Because there's a sequel!!! Yes a sequel for At Last I Found You and Cherish the Memories! Be excited. I haven't decided the name for it, so you'll have to find out later.**


	9. Gladly, Gabriella

**Chapter 9: Gladly, Gabriella**

Taylor stood silent. She didn't want to let Gabriella know what she's up to.

Gabriella started crying. She ripped out the blood thingy (that thing that the hospital puts on your wrist with that water thingy hanging) and ran over to the bed.

"Why did he have to go? They could have took me instead. Why me?" Gabriella said sobbing. Chad and the rest of the gang came in.

"Hey! What's Gabi doing on Troy's bed?" Chad asked. Gabriella turned around with tear stains on her cheeks.

"Why are you so happy? Troy's dead. Is that what makes you happy?"

"I…" Chad turn to Taylor, "what did you tell her?" Taylor raised her shoulders.

"I didn't even say goodbye to him. And he's gone. Forever. I never got to tell him how much I love him," Gabriella heard the door open and then close, but she ignored it, "I wanted to tell him that I love him and that I was going to forgive him for making out with that whore. Why didn't they take me? Why couldn't he be alive and me dead? I'd rather take his place. I'd do anything for him." Gabriella felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Not right now Taylor." The hand was still on her shoulder. "Not right now Tay…" she turns around to see the gang and the person who rest his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not Taylor." Troy smiled.

"And I thought you were dead." Gabriella ran back to her bed and pouted. Troy sat next to her and put a hand on her leg.

"I was just outside at the bathroom to change into some new clothes. And then I come back hearing stuff about me dead."

"When Taylor, here," Gabriella pointed at Taylor who bursted into laughter out of nowhere, "told me that you were dead because of the car accident."

"Hey!" Taylor hit Gabriella's arm, "I didn't say he was dead. In fact, I didn't even say anything."

"Well, you could have told me instead of show me." Troy rubbed her arm in comfort. Gabriella smiled at him.

"Um… we'll be outside. Since we know some people need privacy," Sharpay said. She pushed them out of the room and winked at them. Gabriella playfully rolled her eyes.

"Now that they're out, what were you saying about hmmm… loving me and not telling me about it," Troy smirked.

"I only said that because I thought you were dead."

"But you did mean it, right?" Gabriella played with her fingers.

"Sort of."

"I want to get some food," Gabriella said, standing up.

"I'll help you," Troy said, offering a hand.

"No thanks. I can do this." Gabriella got up slowly, but when she was slipping on her shoes and standing up, she lost balance and fell back. Troy caught her just in time. Gabriella had her arms around Troy and Troy had one arm around her waist. Troy smiled and thought this was their time of their first kiss. He leaned in, wanting to taste her lips again. Gabriella got the message and closed her eyes. He was almost there when he heard the door open a little, but decided to ignore it. She felt his lips on hers. She deepens it, pulling his neck in.

Gabriella's head got dizzy, but she didn't want to stop the kiss, so she stayed where she was. But then her head felt whoozy and she started having flashbacks.

* * *

_Flashback 1:_

_  
__Gabriella rings the doorbell of Troy's home. He opens the door for Gabriella._

"_Hello Miss Montez."_

"_Hi. So what do you want me to come here for?"_

"_Let's sit on the couch."_

_Gabriella was wearing a yellow Hollister shirt that says "You were never my boyfriend" and a brown Abercrombie & Fitch skirt. (I wore this outfit before!) Troy was wearing a blue Hollister shirt and American Eagle jeans._

"_Oooo. Chocolate chip cookies, my favorite." She picks up the chocolate chip cookies from the couch and eats one. Troy sits next to her, just looking at her eyes._

"_You have very pretty hair." Gabriella looks up, eyes wide open. Gabriella drops to normal size. She decided to play along._

"_You have very blue eyes."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Ahaha. That just sounds so familiar." Gabriella giggled._

"_Did you know I have a charm?"_

"_Huh?" Gabriella asked, looking at him weirdly._

"_It's called the Bolton charm. Only us Bolton men has it. We use it to get girls to fall in love with us."_

"_You sound like that guy I met ten years ago."_

"_Is it working?"_

"_Is what working?"_

"_Is the Bolton charm working on you?"_

"_I don't know. You tell me," Gabriella said.Troy started laughing._

"_What?"_

"_Your lips has bits of chocolate chips on it."_

"_Seriously?" She starts wiping her lips._

"_It's still there. Here, let me help you." Troy wipes her lips softly. Gabriella looks up at him into his eyes. He does the same to her._

_Troy leans in. He suddenly stops, but Gabriella gets the idea. She closes the gap between them and kisses him tenderly. He deepens the kiss, pressing his lips lightly on her lips, passionately makes out with her. Gabriella pulls back, starting to regret everything._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I don't want to do this." Gabriella walks back and forth from across the room, looking down._

"_Gabriella, I'm the guy who you met ten years ago." Gabriella looks up at him._

"_What?"_

"_Gabriella," Troy said, taking Gabriella's hands, "I'm the guy who told you I had a charm, who gave you chocolate chips cookies, who said you had very pretty hair, who tried to help you find your mom at Fiona's birthday party. I'm the guy who tried to wait for you all these years."_

_Gabriella leans her head on Troy's chest, but then shoots up. "You're lying to me, I told you those things. You could of took those things and made up a scene. That's why you wanted to bring me here and give me chocolate chip cookies so I could think you were my childhood lover." Gabriella backs away._

"_You don't believe me?" Troy grabs Gabriella's hand and drags her upstairs to his bedroom. He took a frame picture from his night stand and gave her the picture._

_Gabriella notices that it is the same picture that's next to her night stand. "How did you have this?"_

"_My mom got a copy from Fiona's mom when Fiona's mom took the picture. I had it ever since I moved to Alburquerque. I didn't want to forget you because you were never off my mind. I wanted to find you ever since that birthday party. But Fiona won't tell me where you live because she had a huge crush on me that time. You were my childhood lover too."_

_Gabriella looks down at the picture and touches the part where Gabriella's arm was around Troy's shoulders and Troy's arm was around Gabriella's shoulders._

"

* * *

_Flashback 2: _

_She silently cried her guts out when she hears the door open a little._

"_Gabriella…"_

"_Go away, Troy. If you're going to break up with me, just do it now and leave me alone."_

"_I'm not going to break up with you. I just think you have some anger issues."_

"_I was never like this before my dad died."_

"_How come?"_

"_I was just too shy before, but then when my dad died in a car accident, I just used violence to solve my problems."_

"_Well, we can go through it together. Without violence."_

"_I don't want the best thing that ever happened to me be taken away from me."_

"_And what's that?"_

_Gabriella looks up and looks at Troy. "You."_

_Troy puts his hands around her waist. "You were the best thing that ever happened to me too. Ever since five years old."_

"_You saw me when I was five years old. I was all quiet and shy. But now, I'm just a girl who use violence as a way to protect herself."_

"_Well, now you don't need violence to protect yourself. You have me to protect you. Isn't me better than violence?" Gabriella giggled._

"_Yeah, it's way better." Troy looked at her and kissed her forehead._

"_We'll go through life together. Hand in hand. When you feel like you're going through it by yourself, think again."_

"_Troy, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm not going to let you go because of the challenges." Gabriella kissed him tenderly. Troy kisses back, deepening it. They moved onto the bed without breaking the kiss. Troy's hand was rubbing the side of her waist. Gabriella's hands were in Troy's shirt, rubbing his back. Troy's mouth went down from her mouth to her neck. Troy was sucking it when Gabriella moaned a little, still rubbing Troy's back. Troy pulls back and laid on the side of the bed, next to Gabriella._

"_Hey, look, you got a hickey," Troy pointed out. Gabriella shot up and looked in the mirror._

"_Troy Bolton! I didn't want a hickey."_

"_Well, you didn't pull away, telling me to stop."_

"_I didn't know that I was gonna get a hickey if I didn't pull back." Troy got up and puts his arms around her waist, kissing her neck again._

"_Troy, I'm thirsty. Your mouth wasn't enough for me to drink. I'm going to go downstairs."_

"

* * *

_Flashback 3: _

_Once they calmed down, they were at the carnival. They can see all the roller coasters and the Ferris wheel._

"_Let's go have some fun!!!" Chad shouted. Everyone jumped. (The High School Musical style. LOL)_

_They walked in and bought their tickets. They passed a donation table for the Science Department. They put their donations in. Then they left to go on the rides._

"_Where do we go first?" Gabriella asked. They looked around to see what could occupy their time. Kelsi squealed and pulled Jason toward the Ferris wheel. Taylor grabbed Chad's ear and pulled him toward one of the booth to get a carebear. Sharpay said she was hungry and dragged Zeke to a cotton candy stand. That leaves Troy and Gabriella just standing in the middle of no where._

"_Gabriella, do you want to go find the Tunnel of Love?" Troy asked._

"_Sure, but let me ask if they actually do have one." Gabriella held onto Troy's hand and walked with him slowly to one of the booth._

"_Excuse me, but is there a Tunnel of Love here?" Gabriella asked._

"_No, but I'd like to take you through my Tunnel of Love," the guy said._

"_Back off, Jacob. Before I tell everyone about your disorder," Troy scowled. The guy backed off, helping another kid getting a stuffed animal._

"_What's that about?" Gabriella asked. Troy rolled his eyes._

"_Nothing, just an annoying guy," Troy answered._

"_Are you mad at me?"_

"_No, of course not. It's not your fault he's hitting on you."_

"_You seem jealous."_

"_I'm not."_

"_Troy Bolton's jealous."_

"_No, he's not. Now c'mon. Let's go find something else to do." Troy said, pulling Gabriella away from the booth._

"_If you're so jealous, will this make you less jealous?" Gabriella gave him a peck on the cheek._

"_If you keep doing that, he'll be calmer," Troy whispered into her ear. She giggled and gave him a passionate kiss. She pulled away._

"_Is Mr. Bolton still jealous?"_

"_Not anymore." Troy leaned in but was stopped by Chad's hand._

"_Ew." Troy tried to spit out the gunk that was on Chad's hand into the grass. Gabriella just laughed._

"_That's what you get for kissing your girlfriend in public. And by the way, you have soft lips." Taylor smacked him in the back, which caused him to fall flat down. Troy and Gabriella laughed._

"_Cute bear," Gabriella said, looking at Taylor's green carebear._

"_It's green for good luck. I just hope I get good luck with this guy." They looked at Chad for his reaction, but all they saw was Chad drooling. They look at what Chad was looking at. They turned back at Chad and started laughing. They watched him walk slowly to the stand._

"_Um sir. Can I have two orders?" The man gave him a blue and pink one. Chad paid him and walked back to Taylor, Gabriella, and Troy. He was holding the biggest grin he had ever given them. He gave Taylor the pink one._

"_Is this for me?" Taylor asked._

"_No I just want you to hold it. It's still mine." Taylor put it in his lap when he sat down on a bench. He opened the bag and pulled a small piece and put it in his mouth as he closes his eyes and tastes its lusciousness. Troy shook his head as Taylor and Gabriella started laughing really hard. Troy walked up to Chad and sat next to his best friend._

"_How's the cotton candy?" Troy asked._

_Chad's mouth was full with blue and pink cotton candy. "It's really good." Troy leaned his hand in the bag, but Chad smacked his hand. "It's mine man. Get your own." Chad took the two bags like a little kid and walked toward the girls and hid behind Taylor. He continues to eat his cotton candy._

"_I swear, he really needs help," Gabriella said, wiping a tear away from her eye from laughing so much._

"_Honey, why do you need cotton candy?" Taylor asked._

"_It's candy. I'm a guy. Do the math," Chad answered._

"_Even if I'm a guy, I'm not obsessed with food. Yup I'm not obsessed with… Oh my god!" Troy said, pointing at a hot dog stand, "it's a hot dog stand. Let's go get some." Chad looks up from his cotton candy stand. He starts drooling, but not for long. He gave his bags of cotton candy to Taylor. "Don't eat it or you'll regret it." Chad and Troy runs over to the hot dog stand like it's a relay race and the winner get a hot dog. Gabriella and Taylor gives each other weird looks like their boyfriends were weird._

_The rest of the day, Troy was munching a hot dog and Chad was eating a hot dog and cotton candy together. They caught up to Kelsi and Jason who finished the Ferris wheel and went to some booth but didn't win anything. Then they found Sharpay and Zeke who got cotton candy and Zeke won a lot of stuff for Sharpay. She was carrying a big bag full of stuffed animal. Sharpay gave one to each of the girls while Troy and Chad gave Jason and Zeke a hot dog. The girls rolled their eyes._

"_So we're done. Are we gonna go?" Kelsi asked._

"_Yeah, it's still early so we can hang out at my place," Troy said, mouth full._

"_Okay, so we're all set? Is everyone here?" Zeke said, mouth full too._

"_Not everyone. Where's Ryan?" Sharpay asked._

"_I haven't seen him. Did he come down of the car?" Gabriella asked._

"_Yeah, I was talking to him about the next spring musical," Kelsi said._

"_Let's split and try to find him," Taylor said._

"_It's alright. We don't have to." Jason said._

"_What are you saying boy? Just leave my brother here at this carnival?" Sharpay said, putting her face in front of Jason's face._

"_Woah, back up Sharpay. He's right there," Jason said, pointing at a couple making out with each other._

"_What?!" Sharpay walked up to the couple and tapped on the shoulder. Ryan turned around and saw his sister as red as a chili. He stood up quickly and the girl fixed her hair._

"_Who's this?" Sharpay shouted. Zeke came over and put his hand around her waist._

"_Um Sharpay, this is Nicole," Ryan pointing at the blonde girl with a green t-shirt and white skirt._

"_Nicole?" Troy said, walking over._

"_Troy, back away before Gabriella knows," Sharpay warned him._

"_Knows what?" Gabriella said, looking at Sharpay._

"_Um Gabi this is umm…"_

"_Hi I'm Nicole, Troy's ex before Sharpay." Gabriella stood there, shocked. Sharpay glared at her like she was about to beat her ass._

"_Hi Nicole. I'm Gabriella, Troy's __current__ girlfriend," Gabriella snapped back nicely but firmly. She held out her hand. Nicole shook it with sadness. Troy was surprised._

"_Well, we got to go. We'll see you later kay Nicole?" Gabriella said._

"_Yeah, I'll see you later Ryan," Nicole said, walking away._

"_Bye Nicole!" Ryan said back._

_They walked back, no one saying anything with Nicole's words playing in their heads. __Hi I'm Nicole Troy's ex before Sharpay.__ They got in the limo and Steven starts driving._

"_Who does she think she is?" Sharpay said, breaking the silence._

"_Well, she think she can break up Troy and Gabriella, that's who she think she is," Taylor said._

"_No one is gonna break me and Gabi up. I love her too much to even think about it," Troy said, pulling Gabriella closer to him. "I'm sorry about what she said to you."_

"_I really don't care. I mean Sharpay is your ex and she's my friend. I don't mind. And besides, she's your ex before Sharpay so it doesn't make her anything to you. Cuz if she wants you, she could have been yours now and I wouldn't be with you and I won't have a…" Gabriella said, before she got interrupted by Taylor._

"_She's blabbing. She's nervous. Make her stop before she pours her heart out," Taylor said. Troy rubbed her back and kissed her forehead._

"_I don't want to lose you," Gabriella said quietly._

"_You're not going to lose me. I'll be your side 24/7. I love you too much to let you go." Troy lifted her chin and gave her a passionate kiss. They pulled away and Gabriella put her head on his shoulder._

"_I guess I'm just tired. I don't think I'll go to your house later," Gabriella said._

"_It's okay. You just need some rest." They stopped at Gabriella's house. She and Troy walk off the limo while the others stay in the car. Gabriella pulled her spare key out of her bag and puts it through the keyhole. She and Troy walks up to her room and she throws her bag at her computer chair and lays on the bed._

"_How come everybody wants us to break up?" Gabriella suddenly asks Troy. Troy lays beside her._

"_They think just because we are from different cliques that we won't make it as far as others."_

"_But we're different. It's not like movies where like the jock always end up with the cheerleader."_

"_Exactly. This is real life. We need to change what comes from movies and show what we've got."_

"_How do we do that if everyone disagrees?"_

"_Then all we need is each other." Gabriella smiled. Troy got up and Gabriella pulled her covers over her. Troy tucks her in and kisses her before he leaves. He turns off the lights._

"_Troy."_

"_Yes beautiful?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too. Sweet dreams."_

"_I'll be dreaming of you."_

"_I'll be thinking of you."_

"_Bye." Troy closes her door. She thinks of how the day gone through. _Troy is the perfect boyfriend that a girl can have. I'm glad I met him way earlier than when I knew him. He's my night in shining armor. He's my prince charming. He's my other half.

* * *

_Flashback 4:_

_Gabriella rush through the doors of East High. _I can't believe I overslept. Fiona didn't even bother to wake me up Ugh!_She walks over to her locker and puts her anniversary present to Troy in her locker. She walks to her first period, but she hears a familiar voice._

"_What did you want to talk about?" She hears a slam and then nothing. She runs over to the corner to find two people on the ground._

"_Are you okay?" Gabriella asked. The girl who was on the guy turned around._

"_Gabi…" Fiona said. The guy looked up at Gabriella. Gabriella's face showed no expression._

"_Gabs, aren't you supposed to be at home?" Troy asked._

"_I…" Gabriella froze. She never have thought the fact of her boyfriend with her cousin._

"_Gabi, if you've thinking wrong, it's not what it looks like," Troy said. Gabriela couldn't hold it._

"_I overslept and this girl didn't both to wake me up!" Gabriella yelled, pointing at Fiona, "and now that I'm here I see her kissing my boyfriend?! What am I supposed to think?! That he's suffocating and my cousin is doing CPR on him?!" Gabriella started walking away, but Troy grabbed her wrist._

"_Gabi…" Troy started, but Gabriella interrupted._

"

* * *

_Flashback 5: _

"_Troy," Troy looked at Chad, "truth or dare?"_

"_Dare," he said. Chad couldn't think of anything, so he asked Taylor. She thought of an excellent one, but she knew it would break her best friend's heart._

"_I dare you to tell Gabriella the truth. Tell her why you're acting so weird these couple of weeks." Troy's eyes went wide open and everyone looked toward Troy. Troy didn't know what to say._

"_Troy, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked. Troy looked at her._

"_Troy, is everything alright?" Jason asked. Troy just got up and took Gabriella by the hand. He turned to Chad._

"_I'm going to do the dare, so don't follow us." Troy led Gabriella outside. Everyone got up and walked toward the backyard doors and eavesdropped._

"_What's wrong with you these couple of days Troy?" Gabriella asked after an awkward silence between them._

_Troy waited a few seconds and the four eavesdroppers were getting restless. "Gabi, I think we should break up."_

"_Why?"_

"_We're not going to see each other anymore, so it's best that we split up and see other people."_

"_You don't like long distance relationships huh?"_

"_I've never been in one, so I'm not gonna try."_

"_I don't like them either. But Sharpay convinced me not to. Taylor kept quiet; I guess she knew." The three of them were looking at Taylor; she didn't notice._

"_So you're not mad?"_

"_I'm not mad. I'm sad, but not mad."_

"_Good. We could be friends and keep in contact right?"_

"_Yeah. I just hope I don't get into depression."_

_Troy laughed, thinking it's impossible for Gabriella to go into depression. "Can I get a friendly hug then?"_

"_Sure." Gabriella walked over to Troy and hugged him. They hugged like it was the last time they would ever hug._

* * *

Gabriella couldn't control it. She fell back and Troy's arm was still around her waist. Troy pulled back and looked at Gabriella fainted.

"DOCTOR!!! WE HAVE A PATIENT DOWN!!!" The gang runs back in to see Troy holding Gabriella bride style. They noticed that Gabriella fainted. Then a doctor and a couple of nurses came in and set Gabriella in her bed. The doctor checked her heartbeat and eyes. He did some tests again and walked out the door. When he came back in, he smiled.

"Doctor, how is she?" Troy asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. She's fine. And you might find a nice surprise when she wakes up."

"What?"

"You'll like it." The doctor and the nurses walked out of the room to leave the gang resting with her.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, get me when Gabi wakes up," Troy said. He got up and walked out of the room to the bathroom.

"I hope Gabi's fine," Kelsi said.

"She better. Troy's finally happy and then she has to leave," Chad said. Taylor hit the back of his head.

"You heard the doctor. Gabi's gonna be fine. But I don't know about the surprise. It sounds kind of fishy," Taylor said.

"What if she's pregnant?" Jason asked. Sharpay and Kelsi rolled their eyes.

"She hasn't slept with anyone yet. She didn't have sex with Troy," Taylor said, then mumbled, "_yet_."

"I bet you all ten bucks that Gabi got her memory back," Chad said. They shook their heads in disagreement.

"Fine, you're on." Chad and Jason shook on it. The rest of the gang were on Jason's side, thinking Gabi couldn't get her memory back. She was stuck like this for three years.

Out of the blue, Gabriella wiggled a finger. Ryan saw it and pointed at Gabriella. "She's awake."

"Huh?" The gang looked at Gabriella and saw her open her eyes slowly. They rushed to Gabriella's side and watched her open her eyes completely and tried to get up. Taylor stopped her and just pulled her up so she could sit straight.

"Where am I?" Gabriella asked.

"You're in the hospital, remember?" Taylor said.

"No, I don't remember."

"GOD, Gabs lost her memory again," Jason fell onto the floor and groaned.

"I didn't lose my memory in the first place," Gabriella stated her facts.

"What are you talking about? You cried about Troy, you lose your memory, and then you meet Troy and fall all over in love with him again," Chad stated.

"Troy's here?"

"Wait, if Gabi doesn't remember she losted her memory and she doesn't know Troy's here, that means… Gabi got her memory back!" Taylor jumped up and down and hugged Gabriella, suffocating her.

"Can't… breathe… Taylor…" Taylor let go and cried on her shoulder.

"You don't know how much I missed you."

"What are you talking about, Tay?"

"She never called me Tay before," Taylor said to the gang.

"Yes I do. I always call you Tay."

"You didn't when you lost your memory."

"When did I lose my memory, damnit?"

"Freshman year in college. You don't remember that?"

"No. All I remember is me crying about…"

"Troy right?" Gabriella looked down. Troy walks in.

"Hey. Hi Gabi!" Troy took her hands and kissed her forehead, but she pulled them away. She looked away from him.

"What's wrong with her?" Troy asked.

"Um… this is Gabriella Montez. Before high school ended." Troy's jaw dropped.

"Are you saying she…" Troy gulped, "got her memory back?" The gang nodded.

"So what if I got my memory back? It doesn't mean you can kiss me like I'm your girlfriend again!" Gabriella yelled at him. That was the message for the gang to leave the room.

"Gabi, you don't understand. I didn't know you got your memory back."

"Don't call me Gabi. Ever. You know how my college days went?"

"I know."

"Then why do you have the guts to come see me?"

"Did _you _know how _my _college days went? I locked myself in my own room just because I missed being with you!" Troy yelled back.

"Oh, so now it's my fault that you cry in your room?"

"Don't you do the same?" Troy smirked.

"Of course I do. But you're the one who broke up with me."

"You're the one who agreed to."

"You're the one who couldn't work a long distance relationship."

"You're the one who lost your fucking memory."

"Oh, so now we're cussing right? Well, you bastard, you can kiss my ass goodbye, because I want you out!"

"Fine. Who needs you anyways? You're nothing but a selfish bitch."

"You did not just call me that."

"If I didn't, you wouldn't be saying that last few words."

"Ugh! Get out!"

"Gladly, Gabriella." Troy walked his way out. He turned to his right and saw the gang looking at him.

"What are you looking? Gabriella's pissed at me for some stupid past life shit."

"I guess she didn't mean it," Chad said.

"Yeah. She's just surprised you're here," Taylor said.

"If that's true, you can suck my dick." Chad pushed him hard on the wall.

"Don't you say that to my girlfriend."

"Whatever. I'm going for a walk." Troy walked away and the gang ran in Gabriella's hospital room.

"What did you and Troy fight about? He was all cussing outside," Sharpay asked.

"That son of a bitch could go to hell."

"That son of a bitch is your ex-boyfriend, who you happen to still be in love with," Taylor said.

"Yeah right, my ass."

"Gabi, stop cussing. You know Troy still likes you and you know you still like him too," Kelsi said.

"So you're taking his side?"

"No. I'm not. I'm just sick and tired of you saying shit about him when you're in love with him." Gabriella lie back on her bed.

"I guess I'm just surprised that I got to see Troy again."

"Yeah and it's been three years."

"I'm a junior now?"

"Well, we came to UCLA to watch the guys play. Remember we go to Stanford? Sophomore year, Zeke transferred to Stanford. When we all came to UCLA, we decided to reunite and that's how Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi joined in," Taylor confessed.

"Wow. I missed a lot."

"Yeah, you did. I think you might want to change your major because I think you don't remember anything about physics for the past two years."

"Yeah, I don't. I'm sorry you guys. I'm just surprised to see you all again."

"Us too." The gang covered Gabriella with their hug. Sharpay started crying.

"It's like reunion again." Gabriella chuckled.

"Will you talk to Troy when he comes back?" Gabriella raised her shoulders.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter took me 17 freaking pages. This chapter has got to have a lot of reviews or I will not continue the story. I've worked so hard on this chapter. THREE HOURS. So better appreciate!**

**This is about to end. I know it's a shorter story than At Last I Found You. But I got a new sequel for this and your one and only moi is going to be one of the characters in the sequel. Well, not really. But I'm basing the new character on my personality. But it's not my name. Anyways, since Gabriella got her memory back, there's not much to write since there's gonna be a new sequel for it, so don't be sad. This story is gonna end, but the journey still continues. See ya! And review please!!!**


	10. You're a Dog?

**A/N: Just so you know, the beginning of this story is going to be serious and then it gets stupid. Or annoying to serious people. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: You're a dog?**

Gabriella was resting in her hospital bed reading the latest Teen Vogue magazine when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Taylor bringing in some fruits for her to eat.

"Hey Gabs. You feeling better?" Gabriella nodded.

"I'm fine." Taylor sat in the chair next to Gabriella.

"It's been a week. Do you want to get out of this hospital?"

"The doctor said I could leave tomorrow."

"Alright. I brought some things for you to eat. You want some?"

"Sure." Taylor took out an orange and gave it to her. Gabriella put down the magazine and peeled the orange on the magazine.

"When are you going to see Troy?" Gabriella looked up and saw Taylor's chocolate brown eyes.

"Later."

"You can't stay away from him forever."

"I'm not planning forever. I'm going back to Stanford and make-up my lessons. I don't remember anything about physics so I'm going to pay attention about that."

"Then what about Troy? Doesn't he make you happy?"

"We had a fight, Tay. That doesn't sound like happiness."

"It's because you just got your memory back. You were just shock to see him again. It's just a quick reaction."

"But Troy and I aren't meant to be together."

"Is that so? You meeting him when you were five years old, and then meeting him again in high school. Lasting for about three years and then breaking up with me and then you meet him again in college and fall in love with him again. That sounds like God is trying to put you guys together."

"Your point is?"

"I just made my point. You and Troy are soul mates."

"I don't believe in soul mates."

"But do you believe in love at first sight?" Gabriella looked down and continues peeling her orange. Taylor put her hand on Gabriella's.

"Aren't you still in love with Troy?" Gabriella waited a few seconds before nodding.

"Then tell him. Obviously, he's still in love with you."

"It's not that easy. Do you actually believe bringing me here to see him again is called destiny?"

"It's for us to reunite and get together again. We didn't come here to get you and Troy back together. It was a choice for you and Troy to be at least friends. If you still like him and he still likes you, then it's your choice to take him back. He's not begging but he's letting you know that he could give you guys another shot."

"I don't know…"

"You do know. It's just that you just won't believe it." Gabriella thinks for a while before Taylor gets up and walks out of the room.

Gabriella turns on the TV to watch E! News when she saw a news report of Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron dating. They showed pictures of them in Hawaii sneaking kisses and lying out in the sun. Gabriella rolled her eyes. _Reporters will do anything to get news on TV._ The door opens again. Gabriella looked up to see Troy walking in with a single rose.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey."

"This is for you." He handed her the rose. She took it and placed it on her lap.

"So… when are you getting out of here?"

"Tomorrow."

"Cool…" Gabriella gave him a weird look, but he didn't notice it since he was looking around the room.

"Troy, can we talk?"

"We're talking right now aren't we?"

"Yeah. But I want to talk about… us."

"Us? Is there actually an us?"

"If you want to."

"It's not my choice. It depends on you."

"What do you mean?"

"I already told you. I still like you. You even remember the only reason we broke up is because of the long distance."

"Yeah. But you could have tried a long distance relationship."

"So it's my fault that we broke up."

"You brought it up."

"You know what? I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Sure…"

"The question now is do you like me back?" Gabriella bit her lip. "Do you?"

"Troy I…"

"You know what? Save it. I don't want to hear it."

"No. If you think it's a bad thing, it's not."

"It's not."

"I was meaning to say I do like you back. But it's just too rush for me. I just got to see you yesterday."

"Or last week."

"Yeah, last week. But I don't remember that."

"Okay." He kissed her forehead and she giggled.

"I missed that."

"I do too." He hugged her and she hugged back. They hugged for a while until Taylor came back with ice cream.

"Oops. Sorry to ruin a moment." Taylor turned around.

"It's okay Taylor. We're just hugging," Gabriella said, letting go of Troy.

"So does that mean you guys are back together?"

"Not necessary. But we'll get to it." Troy smiled at her.

"Gabs, you know we have to go back to Stanford in three days right?"

"It'll be two days by tomorrow."

"So spend as much time as you want with this guy, so you don't regret leaving him."

"I wish," Gabriella mumbled.

"I know. Bye guys!" Taylor walked out. Troy turned around and smirked at her.

"What?"

"Did you just say that you wish you can spend time with me?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Troy got up and tickled her. Gabriella kicked her legs and screamed.

"TROY! STOP!! CAN'T BREATHE!!!" Troy continued tickling her when she slapped him on the head.

"Hey! That wasn't nice."

"Well, I could have suffocated if you didn't stop tickling me."

"Whatever." Troy sat on the chair next to Gabriella.

"Don't you wish that we went to the same college?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. I do."

"You know, I could transfer."

"You can? I mean, you want to? You don't have to."

"Yeah. I don't have to. It's not like I wanted to." Troy raised his eyebrows at him.

"You didn't want to?"

"I don't know. Usually when you transfer, there's supposed to be a good reason."

"What would be your good reason if you transferred?"

"To be with you," Gabriella whispered. Troy smirked, obviously he heard it.

"Well, I would transfer to Stanford to be with you too. But I don't have the grades or the scholarship to get in." Gabriella looked up at him when he said 'to be with you'.

"Well, I _do _have the grades to go to UCLA."

"Yeah. But don't transfer because of me. Stanford was your dream college."

"Yeah, but it's not worth it if your love isn't there with you."

"Your love?"

Gabriella looked shock. "You know, my best friends," she said, trying to cover it up.

"You mean Taylor is your love? You're a lesbian?!" Troy joked. Gabriella threw her pillow at him and luckily, he caught it.

"I am not a lesbian. Would you date a lesbian?"

"Ew. No. I'm straight."

"And so am I."

"Uh huh… sure…"

"I'm serious."

"Right…" Gabriella smacked his head.

"Stop it. I'm not Chad."

"You certainly act like him."

"Certainly? Using big words on me?"

"You know what it means."

"I do. But it's a big word."

"Just like supercalifragiliciousexbealadicious." (DAMN, I cannot spell that word.)

"Okay, now that's a long word. And I don't even know what it means."

"Me either. I've never heard of it being put in a sentence before."

"You just used it in a sentence."

"Yeah I know, but it's not a sentence like 'I'm a dog.'"

"You're a dog?"

"I'm using an example, Troy."

"Yeah I know, but you could have at least use a sentence like 'I'm a girl.'"

"You're a girl?"

"I am not."

"You could have said 'I'm a boy.'"

"You're a boy?"

"Will you shut up about it?"

"Have you noticed that we're being random right now?"

"Yes I know that, _girl_."

"Well you're a boy dog."

"A male dog."

"Ah ha! You are a dog!"

"Do I look like a dog to you?"

"I can't believe I've dated a dog."

"I can't believe you kissed a dog."

"See?! You are a dog!"

"You know what? I'm gonna stop right here and not talk to you."

"Fine, dog."

"Retard."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Will you guys shut up?" Gabriella turned around to see Chad eating a hot dog.

"Ayee, a hot dog!" Troy got up and tried to take away Chad's hot dog.

"First, get your own hot dog. Second, Gabi's not a dog. Third, you guys are so annoying."

"First, where'd you get your dog? Second, Gabi said herself that she's a dog. Third, you're stupid too," Troy snapped back.

"First, this reminds me of the carnival we went to in high school. Second, Gabi is still not a dog because she does not walk with her arms on the ground. Third, you were just being there being random with her."

"First, you like cotton candy and I like hot dogs. Second, Gabi said she was a male dog. Third, I don't say stupid stuff and get hit by my girlfriend." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Until now."

"You guys are the most obnoxious, annoying, and most stupid guys on Earth. You guys are bound to be best friends," Gabriella said. Troy and Chad put their arms around their shoulders.

"That's what friends are for," they said in unison. Gabriella rolled her eyes again.

"You guys are pathetic. Get out of my room."

"Sure." Troy walked to her and kissed her on the lips. Then they both walked out of her room.

"Stupid boys. Can't you see I'm not a dog?"

* * *

**A/N: Man, I was rolling on the floor laughing my ass off when I was typing. You can see this is my own creation. If you went to my school, you could see I'll be the most random person you'll ever meet. I even had a random shouting contest with one of my friends and I won. The last word I said in the contest was, "I like asian people!" after my friend said "Cucumber look like penises." I totally rock! Ahaha.**

**Yeah. And I'm a girl. Girls are supposed to be lady-like. Unlike me. I'm not a tomboy, I'm a girly girl. But I am still random. See ya! LOLLLLLL**


	11. Are You Trying To Kill Me?

**Chapter 11: Are You Trying To Kill Me?**

Gabriella and Taylor were waiting outside the hospital for Troy to come and pick them up. They already had Gabriella's stuff in their hands and Troy was supposed to pick them up ten minutes ago.

"Where the hell is Troy?" Gabi said frustrated.

"I don't know. Let me call him again." Taylor took out her phone and speed dialed Troy. She got the answering machine again and hung out. Suddenly, Troy's car speed into the parking lot and to the hospital entrance.

"Sorry. Lost track of time," he said when he got out of the car. He took Gabriella's stuff and put it in the trunk of his BMW 335i Convertible. **A/N: Real car. I searched online. It's gorgeous. **Gabriella seated in the passenger seat and Taylor sat in the back with a bunch of papers, a basketball, and a black athletic bag. Troy sat back in the driver seat. Before driving, he pecked Gabriella's lips.

"You're lucky you have soft lips. Because if you didn't, you wouldn't be forgiven for being late."

"Well, I'm sorry. Coach Andrews made us practice longer since it's his last week of coaching."

"Where's he going?" Taylor asked.

"Uh… home?!" he said in a 'duh' tone. Taylor smacked his head. "Hey woman! I'm driving."

"No…. stupid. I'm asking why it's your coach's last week."

"Oh, cause he's retiring. We're getting a new coach next week."

"That sucks."

"Why? You want to try out for basketball?"

"If I do, you'll have to try out cheerleading with me!!" Taylor said sarcastically and excitedly.

"No way." He didn't catch the sarcasm. Gabriella playfully rolled her eyes.

"I know that. I was just being sarcastic."

"Oh." He concentrated on the road and drove to his house.

"I'm not living here," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, we know. But we moved our stuff to here since we went over the hotel payment." Gabriella understood and nodded. Taylor and she walked into the house while Troy gets the stuff out of the car. She walks in to find everyone in party hats and a banner up on the wall saying "Welcome back Gabi!"

"Awww. Thanks you guys!" Gabriella ran up to them and gave them a group hug. Taylor joined in and after Troy put down the stuff, he joined in too.

"You guys are the best," Gabriella said crying with happiness.

"It's worth it. Since now you got your memory back and we don't have to be awkward with you," Jason said.

"Yeah. And for that, I made your favorite strawberry chocolate cake," Zeke said, holding a cake with chocolate frosting all over and strawberries on each corner.

"MY FAVORITE!!!" Gabriella yelled. She ran over to Zeke, but Chad got there before her. Unfortunately, she lost balance when she ran up to Zeke, causing Chad to hit his face with the cake. Chad lifted his head off the cake with chocolate frosting all over his face. He wiped his eyes and ran over Gabriella who took off a while ago when she accidentally pushed Chad into the cake. The gang burst out laughing their heads off. Gabriella and Chad came back. Gabriella had frosting on her cheeks and nose while Chad still had frosting all over his face.

"That was close," Gabriella mumbled. She walked over to Troy and hugged him around the waist. He kissed her cheeks and nose.

"Mmmm… chocolate." Gabriella giggled and took a bit of frosting and put it on Troy's lips. She was about to kiss it when Troy licked it off.

"I was going to eat that." Troy took a bit of frosting and put it in Gabriella's mouth. She sucked on it and Troy pulled his finger out. **A/N: DO NOT THINK THAT WAY! IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! **

"Alright guys. Let's eat." The gang started grabbing the cake instead of using the plates Zeke got.

"C'mon. Let's have a dance party!!!" Sharpay shouted. She turned up the radio and Cassie's Is It You was playing.

_I'm looking for a lover not a friend_

_Somebody who can be there when I need someone to talk to_

_I'm looking for someone who won't pretend_

_Somebody not afraid to say the way they feel about you_

_And I'm looking for someone who understands how I feel,_

_Someone who can keep me real and who knows always_

_Baby I like to have you in my way_

_And I'm looking for someone who takes me there,_

_Wants to share, shows he cares_

_Thinking on the one that I've been waiting for_

_Is it you? Is it you?_

_Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for_

_Could you be the one for me?_

_Could you be the one I need?_

_Is it you? Is it you?_

_Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for_

_Could you be the one for me? (Could you be?)_

_Could you be the one I need?_

_I'm looking for someone to share my pain (Uh)_

_Someone who I can run to, who would stay with me when it rains_

_Someone who I can cry with trough the night_

_Someone who I can trust who's hardest right_

_And I'm looking for someone_

_And I'm looking for someone who understands how I feel,_

_Someone who can keep me real and who knows always_

_Baby I like to have you in my way_

_And I'm looking for someone who takes me there,_

_Want to share, shows he cares_

_Thinking on the one that I've been waiting for_

_Is it you? Is it you?_

_Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for_

_Could you be the one for me?_

_Could you be the one I need?_

_Is it you? Is it you?_

_Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for_

_Could you be the one for me?_

_Could you be this one I need?_

_Take for grant_

_How much I care (How much I care)_

_And appreciates that I'm there_

_Someone who listens_

_And someone I can call who isn't afraid of thought to share_

_Is it you? Is it you?_

_Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for_

_Could you be the one for me?_

_Could you be the one I need?_

_Is it you? Is it you?_

_Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for_

_Could you be the one for me?_

_Could you be the one I need?_

The rest of the night was partying at Troy's, Chad's, and Jason's house while eating nothing but chips and Zeke's cake.

* * *

**The next day**

**A/N: Don't ask the position they're all in. Let's just say they didn't know they were sleeping like that and it was awkward. And no, they aren't naked. **

Troy wakes up with Chad's neck stuck between his legs and Sharpay's head on his chest. He tries to sit up without waking Sharpay up but it was too late.

"Hi Troy!!!" she shouted. It was loud enough to wake everyone else. Troy hears choking and he looks at Chad suffocating. He lets go and Chad catches his breathe.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Chad yelled when he caught his breathe.

"Sorry man." They all laughed and got up to go to the dining room. They sat at the couch there while Zeke makes breakfast and Gabriella and Taylor sets the plates and utensils.

"Did you guys notice that Gabi, Tay, and I are going back to Stanford?" Gabriella looked up to see Troy frowning in Zeke's direction. Chad and Kelsi nodded. The rest just sat there with no expression.

"When's our flight?" Gabriella asked, ignoring the depression.

"Noon." Gabriella bit her lip. She looked at Troy who got up and walked to her. He wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't want you to go," Troy whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to go either." Then Taylor's cell rings.

"I need to take this call." Taylor's eyes motioned Zeke to come with her.

"Hey Jason? Can you watch the eggs for me? I'll be right back with Taylor." Jason nodded and Zeke ran off with Taylor.

"What's that all about?" Kelsi asked. Gabriella raised her shouders, causing Troy's chin to bump up.

"Oh! Sorry hon." She kissed Troy's chin and he smiled.

"No problem. You bumped my lip too." Gabriella smirked and playfully pushed Troy out of the way to get glasses for drinks. Taylor and Zeke comes back with smiles of their faces.

"Are you guys okay?" Sharpay asked. Taylor nodded excitedly. Zeke just kept his smile on his face.

"There's something fishy and I'm going to find out."

"You'll find out Sharpay. Don't worry," Taylor answered. They sat at the table waiting for the food. A few minutes, the table was filled with delicious food. Bacons, sausages, eggs, pancakes, waffles, etc. Everyone took as much as they wanted. Only Chad's plate looked like a mountain.

"Wow Gabi. I thought your plate would be the same size as Chad's," Jason said. Gabriella gave him a weird look.

"Since when did I eat like Chad? He's a pig." Chad gave her a 'oh-no-you-didn't' look.

"You used to eat like that when you lost your memory," Sharpay said.

"No wonder my stomach looks rounder." Troy raised his eyebrows playfully. After everyone finished, Ryan and Gabriella helped clean off the table while Jason and Troy washed the dishes. The rest went to the living room to sit and watch TV.

"So Taylor, you said you were going to tell me what you were smiling about on the phone?" Sharpay asked while Zeke was wrapping his arms around her.

"Ummm… Don't tell Gabi alright?" Sharpay nodded and Chad tried to eavesdrop. Kelsi was already listening.

"We're transferring to UCLA," Taylor whispered to them. Zeke smiled and Sharpay, Chad, and Kelsi had on shock faces.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**A/N: Two more chapters till Cherish the Memories is over. But don't worry; the sequel "Love Never Expires" will be posted after this story is done. One little secret is the new character is going to be based on my personality! So that means now you can know me better. So don't stop reading and keep reviewing! I know this story is shorter than the first one, but I promise the third story will be longer than the first one. Keep reviewing!!!**


	12. Put the Knife Down

**Chapter 12: Put the Knife Down**

"What?!" Sharpay, Chad, and Kelsi yelled. Suddenly, Gabriella ran to the living room.

"What's wrong?! What happened?" Gabriella yelled. She had a knife in her hand that she was cleaning. Troy ran over to Gabriella and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Gabi. Put the knife down…" he said slowly so she doesn't do anything dangerous.

"You calm down. I'm not killing anybody." Chad snickered.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You have a knife in your hand." Sharpay had on an 'is-he-stupid' look. Kelsi slapped her forehead. Taylor and Zeke rolled their eyes.

"What were you guys shouting about?" Gabriella said, getting back to the point. Troy looked up at them as if they had something to say to him too.

"Nothing," Taylor answered quickly.

"Tay, you're sounding suspicious."

"Oh, you'll know soon. Go make out with Troy or something." Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "Just leave us to talk, geez."

"Yeah, Tay's right. We should go do something or something," Troy said seductively. Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen.

"Have you noticed Troy's being really horny right now?" Sharpay asked as soon as Troy and Gabriella are gone.

"Are you nuts?"

"What? It's cute."

"You have a boyfriend."

"It's not my fault that my ex-boyfriend's still cute." Taylor rolled your eyes.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be saying that in front of my boyfriend." Taylor pointed at Zeke, who was red with fury, with her eyes.

"Oh honey. You know I love you." Sharpay kissed Zeke on the cheek. He seemed to calm down a bit, but still a little bit mad.

"By the way, how come you are transferring to UCLA?" Sharpay said, bringing the point back on subject.

"Because I know Gabi wants to be with Troy. And Chad's here, so I don't want us to do the long distance. And Zeke could learn to cook at UCLA too."

"I guess. I mean I was thinking about moving to UCLA too with Kelsi. But Ryan's definitely staying there. He wants to work on his Broadway shows."

"Yeah. But it's a lot of hard work because you have to transfer all our documents and files to another college. But it won't be a problem with me and Gabi because our grades put us in Stanford, so UCLA should be no problem."

"Cool. Same as us. UCLA and NYU are at the same level." Taylor smiled. Ryan popped his head in the living room doorway.

"Hey you guys wanna go to the park again?" Taylor and Sharpay nodded.

* * *

**The next day**

"I can't believe you have to go!!" Kelsi sobbed. She hugged Taylor and looked at Gabriella. Her eyes were filling with tears.

"I'm gonna miss you too Gabi!!!" She squeezed Gabriella.

"Woah there Kels. You're leaving Gabi with no air," Troy said. Kelsi released Gabriella.

"Bye baby." Troy hugged Gabriella and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled on his chest. She pulled away and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I'll miss you. Promise to call?"

"Of course." Troy kissed Gabriella again and let her go into the cab with Taylor and Zeke. Gabriella waved goodbye and the cab starts driving away.

Troy smiled and waved back.

"Gabriella wake up. We have to check in before my flight goes bye bye," Zeke said. He pushed Gabriella out of the car while Taylor was getting carts to put their luggages on. They soon checked in and went through security. They were sitting at their gate waiting to be seated into phone.

"I'm so excited to go back to Stanford. I feel like I haven't been there for a long time," Gabriella said. Taylor's head shot up.

"I forgot to tell you. We're not going to Stanford anymore."

"Why not?" Gabriella asked confusedly.

"Because we're transferring to UCLA!!!" Taylor waved her hands up the air.

"What?!" Gabriella stood up, getting the attention of everyone at the gate. Gabriella sat back down, embarrassed.

"How come we're going to UCLA?"

"So you could be with Troy and I could be with Chad."

"And why didn't we do this like ummm… the day we got to Stanford?"

"I just got the idea when I eavesdropped your conversation with Troy at the hospital." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "So are you excited?!" Taylor grabbed Gabriella's shoulders and shook her excitedly.

"Calm down, Tay."

"You don't sound excited."

"Well, Stanford is my dream college. But I want to go to UCLA to be with Troy."

"Then be with Troy. I already got our files to UCLA and all we need to do is move our stuff into Chad's house."

"Chad knows?"

"Yes he does."

"Does Troy know?"

"No, but you're going to surprise him."

"And how is that?" Taylor whispered into her ear and Gabriella smiled bigger at every word Taylor whispers.

* * *

**A/N: Last chapter next. I'm kind of disappointed that you guys didn't review as much as the first story. I hope the sequel/the last part of the whole story series gets more reviews than the first and this one combined. If you actually want me to continue, then you gotta support me. Or I won't know that you like this story and if I know that not a lot of people are reading this story, then what's the point of writing this story if no one's reading. So tell your friends about this story and the sequel coming up. I hope you guys can be considerate and give a girl a break. or some appreciation.**


	13. Cherish the Memories

**Chapter 13: Cherish the Memories**

"I guess that's it," Taylor said, as she looked around the empty dorm. Gabriella and she had cleaned out most of their stuff and shipped it off to Chad's house. Chad had to tell Troy that it was for his sister because she was moving there when she's not.

"I'm so excited to tell Troy that I'm transferring to UCLA. And it's almost the end of junior year in college. Do you believe that next year, we're going to be seniors for college?" Gabriella said. She carried some of her important stuff that she needs by her side in her Gucci handbag Troy bought for her during senior year.

"No way. I felt like yesterday was the first day I met you." Taylor smiled and hugged Gabriella. It was kind of hard when she was carrying a box into the moving truck.

"So I guess this is goodbye to our lovely dorm," Gabriella sighed.

"Hey, you're gonna see your boyfriend in a few hours. Cheer up."

"I'm excited. It's just that Stanford was my dream college and now I'm giving up my dream college for a person I love."

"Do you think you're gonna regret it?"

"No. I know this is the right choice. Even if I feel like I didn't really learn anything at Stanford." Taylor shrugged. Zeke walked behind them and held a taxi. They looked back at Stanford and stepped into the car.

As soon as they got to the Los Angeles International Airport, Taylor and Gabriella got their stuff and ran to the other side of the airport to get a taxi. Chad accidentally told Troy that he was going to pick up Zeke at the airport, so Troy decided to tag along. Taylor and Gabriella are getting a taxi so they could go to Chad's house before Chad, Troy and Zeke could get there.

* * *

Taylor paid the taxi driver while Gabriella got the luggages out of the trunk. Gabriella got her bag and her luggage while Taylor got her two luggages. She pulled out the spare key that Chad gave her before she left Los Angeles from her bag and insert it into the key hole. She twisted it and the door unlocked. Gabriella turned the knob and opened the door to see a lot of stuff in the living room that belonged to Gabriella and Taylor. They took their luggage inside and set them with their other stuff in the living room. 

"I guess we brought too much stuff into Chad's house," Taylor said.

"I wonder what Troy said when he saw this," Gabriella said. They heard a car pulling in the driveway.

"Oh shit! The guys are here."

"Umm… what about our luggages? It's really heavy."

"Just leave it here. It'll give Chad and Zeke a sign that we're already here. Let's go upstairs and hide." Taylor ran upstairs and Gabriella followed. They ran into the guest room that they slept in before. They left the guest room door open a little so they could hear the guys talking when they walk in. They hear the door open and sees Troy, Chad, and Zeke walking in with Zeke's luggages.

"What are these luggages doing here?" Troy asked. He was carrying Zeke's big blue suitcase luggage.

"I don't know. I guess it's my sister's luggage. She must be here," Chad lied through his teeth.

"Yeah," Zeke said, glaring at Chad telling him if he says something he'll regret, he'll regret it for sure.

"Hey Zeke, why are you here again? Why didn't Gabriella and Taylor come with you?" Troy asked.

"Ummm… well…. I umm…" Zeke stuttered.

"Just get to the point damnit!" Chad shouted. Zeke shot him a 'shut-up' look and Chad immediately quiet down.

"The truth is…" Taylor had no choice but to walk out of the room. Gabriella tried pulling her back but Taylor's arm slipped out of her grip.

"Because I'm here!" Taylor shouted. Troy looked up and saw Taylor skipping down the stairs.

"Hey Tay. I didn't see you at the airport," Troy said.

"I had to pick up some stuff, so I left the airport a little later."

"Or a certain someone," Chad interrupted. Zeke elbowed him in the stomach.

"A certain someone?" Troy raised his eyebrow.

"He's stupid. Ignore him," Taylor said. Chad's head shot up.

"Hey! I'm not stu.." Zeke covered his mouth before he could say anything else. "Mmmm…" Chad tried saying.

"Taylor…" Troy walked up to her, face close to face. "Is Gabriella here?"

"_Be strong, Tay. Be strong", _Gabriella thought.

"No, she's not here. And don't you try and seduce me," Taylor snapped. Troy stepped back.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm just going upstairs to check." Troy stepped upstairs and Taylor ran after him all the way to the top. She got to the guestroom before her.

"You can't go in there. There's umm…" Taylor started.

"I'M FREAKING NAKED, TAY!" Gabriella shouted, then covered her mouth with her hand.

"You were saying?" Troy said. Taylor stomped on the ground.

"Gabriella, open the door!" Troy pounded on the door.

"I'm naked." Troy rolled his eyes and walked right in. Gabriella covered her body even though she was fully clothed.

"Naked or not, I still want to see you," Troy said. He smiled.

"You pervert!" Gabriella got up and ran up to him and pushed him out the door.

"So nice to see you here. And how come you're here again?" Troy asked, pushing himself back in the room.

"Taylor transferred me to UCLA…" Gabriella mumbled.

"You serious?!" Troy jumped up and down like a girly girl. Gabriella raised her eyebrow. Troy settle himself back down. "I mean, really?" Gabriella burst out laughing and hugged him.

"Yes." Troy smiled and hugged back. Gabriella pulled back.

"Now we don't have to worry about being apart when we go to the same college together." Troy nodded happily.

"Aww the two lovebirds are back together," Taylor said.

"Yup," Gabriella said proudly.

"Now I'm hungry. Let's eat out." Taylor skipped downstairs. Chad put his arms around her.

"And another two lovebirds are back together," Zeke said sadly.

"Don't worry, Zeke. Sharpay's gonna be here," Gabriella said.

"No she's not. I bet she's still at New York."

"Guess again," Troy said. He walked to the kitchen and the others followed him. The whole kitchen was decorated with… pink.

"Wait, she did this? You mean…" Zeke started. Then they heard the door slam.

"Hey boys! I'm home. Is Zekeykins back from the airport?" Sharpay yelled from the other room. Zeke immediately ran to the living room and gave Sharpay a hug.

"Sharpay, I miss you!!!" Zeke pulled back and gave her a slobbery kiss.

"Ew! Don't put your spit in my mouth!" Sharpay grossed out. The gang laughed.

"It's good to be back," Gabriella said. Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned her head back.

"Where's Kelsi and Jason?" Taylor asked.

"They went on a date," Chad answered.

"Well, I guess it's just us going to Denny's!" The whole gang ran out the door and ran into Chad's and Troy's cars.

* * *

Gabriella looked out on her guest room's balcony. She couldn't believe that Chad built a balcony just like her old home for her. And Troy thought it was really for his sister. Troy opened the door and saw Gabriella outside. He sneaked up on her and covered her eyes with his hands. 

"Is it Chad?" No answer.

"Is it Zeke?" No answer.

"Is it Jason?" No answer. He thought she was going to say his name because he was the only guy left who's here.

"Is it Taylor?"

"Are you going to name every single person in this house?" Troy gave up. He plopped himself on the loveseat that Gabriella told Chad to buy and set on the balcony for her and Troy to sit on. It was a great idea. Gabriella sat next to him in the same seat with her legs on his lap.

"I was. But you stopped me." Gabriella gave him a peck on his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and his left hand on her stomach.

"So what do you think about our future?" Troy asked.

"Why are you thinking about our future right now?"

"I don't know. I just thought you'd like to plan it."

"Well, I'd like to go with the flow. See what life brings us to."

"You know, the day I found out you lost your memory, did you know what Taylor said to me?"

"No. What she say?"

"She said it was good that you lost your memory. Because then you wouldn't remember the time I broke up with you."

"Really? I'm gonna kill her." Gabriella got up, but Troy pulled her back down to her original position.

"No, she was right. It was good because I was also sad that I broke up with you. I regretted it ever since."

"You don't really regret things easily."

"Yeah I know. But it rarely comes. And that was one of those rare times."

"Oh." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"The day you came back into my life, I was really happy. That you made me happy again. Even Chad noticed." Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah, even Taylor noticed too that I was happier. But I didn't know that because I wasn't me that time."

"You were. But you just didn't know how to react."

"The day I got my memory back was the day I realized I can't live without seeing you everyday. Even if we weren't dating and you were dating someone else, it's all I need. Just to see you happy."

"Me being with you is happy enough."

"Yeah. Me too."

"This whole experience reminds of me a phrase."

"And what's that?"

"Cherish the memories."

"Cherish the memories?"

"Yeah. Cherish every memory you got. The good and the bad. Keep it with you forever."

"Cherish the memories?"

"Cherish the memories." Gabriella smiled and gave him a passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Cherish the Memories is Done. I know it's cliché that all the story titles are always included in the last chapter. But I like that phrase and I even have the phrase as one of my old screen names. Alright, next chapter is a little preview to the sequel, "Love Never Expires". The phrase is my creation. Never heard before except in my other story, "Over the Years." Yeah, and read my other story "East High: Three Plus One". It's really hard to translate so I recommend you to read that. **


	14. Preview for Sequel

**Preview For "Love Never Expires"**

"Where is Troy?" Gabriella said. She kept walking back and forth in the hallway.

"Don't worry. He'll be here," Taylor said.

"This isn't the first time he missed a date." Gabriella was wearing a BCBG blue dress. Suddenly the door opens to see… Chad, Jason, and Zeke.

"Where's Troy?!" Gabriella asked. She grabbed Chad's shirt and raised him up. Not quite.

"Chill, Gabi. If you calm down, we'll tell you," Chad said. Gabriella let go of Chad's shirt and took a deep breathe.

"Troy went to hang out with the new coach's daughter," Zeke answered. Gabriella held her breathe and fakely smiled. She stomped upstairs and ran into her room, or Chad's house's guest room.

"Why is he hanging out with the new coach's daughter?" Taylor asked as soon as Gabriella slammed the door.

"Because she asked him to. He even said that he has a girlfriend, but she said 'oh no, just as friends' to him, so he agreed," Jason said.

"This isn't fair to Gabi. Troy's been missing dates ever since she transferred to Los Angeles," Kelsi said.

"Well, Ria is hot, like Jessica Alba hot," Chad chuckled. Taylor glared at him.

"Ria?" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, the new coach, Leo Rodriguez's daughter, Victoria Rodriguez. She told us to call her Ria."

"Sound like a slut to me," Taylor snapped.

"She's totally hot. Seriously like a college version of Jessica Alba," Zeke said. Sharpay slapped him on the back of his head.

"How about Gabi? What should we do?"

"Tell her the truth?" Jason said in an obvious tone.

"Yeah, why don't you tell her the truth then, Jason," Sharpay snapped back.

"Well…"

"Well what?" They all turn to see Gabriella in a white cami and a pink American Eagle sweatpants.

"Nothing."

"I can't believe Troy missed another date. Over a stupid girl. Who you say she is?" Gabriella sat next to Sharpay.

"She's the new coach's daughter. A college version of Jessica Alba," Sharpay said.

"I heard she's going to UCLA with all of us," Chad said. The girls groan.

"If I meet this girl, I swear I will never be friends with her," Gabriella said. Little did she know that they were going to be the best of friends.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's such a short preview. I have to eat dinner and my dad's yelling at me. But I'll post the first chapter up tomorrow. And just so you know, Victoria's personality is going to be like mine, so she's good in this story. Everybody will hate her before they all meet her so yeah. And Gabriella and Victoria are going to be best friends in this story so it causes a problem for Troy and Taylor because you know Taylor's supposed to be best friends with Gabriella. **

**Btw, thanks hockeyfan09 for my mistakes. Accidentally said this was a MOVIE and that Taylor's best friends with Taylor. But I changed it. Thanks to her.**

**Thank you all for reviewing my stories. I'm sorry I can't name all of you because I have bad memory and I'm too lazy to name them all. Or type them all. But you are appreciated :D Hope you read the sequel. **


End file.
